Descendant of Malfoy
by jimihendrix
Summary: Rhea, a descendant of Malfoy starts a year long exchange at Hogwarts during 6th year. While trying to look out for her cousin she uncovers family secrets, learns a few tricks, falls in love while suffering immeasurable loss. Femslash. Rated T for later chapters.
1. I'm here

I come from New Zealand, more specifically; I come from the larger of only two completely magical settlements in the whole country – Makutu. New Zealand isn't really known for its' outstanding magical history, but it is a magical place in all senses of the word.

I live a life of privilege to say the least. While my blood is pure, my race is mixed. My dad is pure-blood Toa (Native warriors of New Zealand) and my mum is pure-blood English. I consider myself more blessed than the few others of pure blood because, despite our family being richer than rich, we have a very philanthropic Grandmother on my dads side who taught us to always be kind and generous beyond measure. A stance that has gained, and more importantly, maintained respect from all castes of society.

The 'Good Life' isn't too shit hot to be honest; tainted with lies and greed, pure bloods are blinded by their ambition to be at the tippy top. They bring down their own families if they have to in order to be the King of the mountain, but those of us descending from the Ariki line don't stand for that at all. Our lives revolve around our family, and improving our community. My friends like to point out the posh things about my demeanour that exemplify my upbringing, but I am proud of my blood lines.

It's weird starting this new school in the middle of the year, but at least I got to see my friends for one last party at my own school before I left. I am going to stay with my mum's family – the Malfoys. At home, the name Malfoy means nothing, but I know it means a hell of a lot in Britain. While visiting family in England and Scotland over the years we have had to present ourselves with the utmost pride in our heritage lest we be scolded by Grandma Malfoy – a very proud and formiddable witch. My mums' only sibling, Uncle Lucius, is a bit of an asshole to say the least. I feel sorry for my cousin sometimes, you can still sense goodness in him but his overbearing father makes it difficult to let it shine. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Grandma Malfoy defected from Lord Voldemort and his followers before he threatened my mothers' life. Maybe Uncle lucius could have been saved too.

I'm here.

Stepping away from the crumpled up newspaper/portkey outside dark wrought-iron gates I walk towards my luggage sitting patiently in the driveway of Malfoy Manor. Being a descendant of this house I'm allowed to stroll straight through the gates without having to open them, or so I thought. The guard blatantly gawks at me as I march straight into the solid iron bars. He lets out a little chuckle then steps forward.

"Name, blood status, and reason for visiting Malfoy Manor?"

I stare at him at a loss for words. I've never experienced this before. Particularly from someone i've known since I was a baby. "You know who I am Dimitri!"

He continues staring through me then repeats.

"Name, blood-status, and reason for visiting Malfoy Manor?"

"Rhea Te Ariki; pure-blood. I'm here to spend a few days with my family before I start school. Why do you not know this, and why the hell am I not allowed in?"

"New protocols little Madam. The Dark Lord doesn't like uninvited guests and -"

" - the Dark Lord? Oh sorry, you seem to have mistaken me for someone who gives a shit! Are you kidding me Dimi?! Who the hell is the "Dark Lord" anyway! Where is Uncle Luc"

He flinches a little at the mention of my Uncles name.

"Lucius isn't here - "

I cut him off when I pull out my wand and point it at the gates.

" - expecto patronum! Aunt Narcissa, Draco, Uncle Lucius! If there is anybody in this house could you please open the gates for me? Chur. It's Rhea by the way – in case you forgot who I was because Dimitri has all of a sudden forgotten the past 17 years of his life"

My white heron patronus glides through the air and disappears through the front of the manor.

With a long-winded creak the gates open slowly. My belongings seemingly float up the stairs and in to the lobby where I am greeted with excited squeals from Elaina the house-elf who carried my things in, and has been serving this house since before I was born. I know this mansion well but I still stand in awe at how extravagant everything is. It was Mums' idea to come here a couple days early to mingle with my family, but I know she just wants me to report back on how her brother is doing since they've become estranged in recent years.

As I traipse up the stairs Elaina tells me that Aunt Narcissa has had a room Made up for me even though I will only be here for a few days.

"Mistress Narcissa would also like to apologise for the gate incident she assumed you would be able to walk through the gates"

I nod to Elaina and open the door to my room. It is tastefully decorated to suit any 17 year-old teenage girl. A huge queen-sized bed is draped in the softest down duvet, and as I sit on the mink fur throws my whole body sinks into the squishy soft mattress. The room has been painted a deep purple with silver trimmings and a feature wall showcases the real-time night sky of some far away beach bathing the room in serenity. Staring at the never-ending sky a sudden tiredness settles in and even though it's the middle of the morning here I fall asleep.

A warm breeze carries the most inviting smell of dinner as I peel my eyes open and read 04:00am on my watch. I realise the time difference and get up to join the family for dinner. I smell roast something, gravy, roast potatoes…garlic something…mmm it smells divine.

"Did you have a good rest Rhea?" The sultry voice of Aunt 'Cissa comes floating through the ridiculously large Dining Hall. I give a short curtsy, as is custom, and nod my head in reply. "Where's my darling cousin Draco? Haven't seen you guy's in years, what's new?"

An awkward giraffe enters the room as we're draped in silence and I'm left standing there like a dummy looking anywhere but at her. Finally she looks up. "Draco is probably brooding in his room as usual, your Uncle has landed himself in a cozy cell, and me well I'm here twiddling my thumbs as always dear" Her biting frustration creates an unbearable tension so I promptly turn around and march out towards the stairs to find Draco.

"Elaina!" A small popping noise sounds behind me "Could you please take me to where Draco is?" She takes my hand and with a click of her fingers I'm standing in the Malfoy Library surrounded by shelves upon shelves of devastatingly ancient books.

"Elaina must be going back to the kitchens now Miss Rhea"  
>"-Thanks Elaina"<p>

And with a small pop she disappears.

The musty smell of parchment fills my nostrils and I'm engulfed by all this information waiting to be learned. I can't find Draco so I lose myself amongst the pages of Hogwarts: A History until I hear a curious voice asking me how long I've been in here. To be honest I don't actually know, but it must have been quite some time because the sun has reduced to an amber glow over the horizon.

"How have you been Draco?"

His face warps in to a tired smile that seems genuine. He gives me a hug and leads us back to the Dining Hall. We used to be quite close being the same age and spending a lot of holidays together. We certainly have some good memories in this house. As we round the corner leading down stairs he finally turns to me dripping in sarcasm.

"I've been spectacular by the way! Are you excited to start at Hogwarts this year?"

"That sounds fantastic! And yes, apparently I have to catch a train to school. But how have you really been cuz? It's been almost 4 years and not a single owl"

Draco goes on to explain the who, the what's, and the how's of Hogwarts School; from catching the train to the in crowds, and the traits of different houses. Ravenclaws sound like my type of people. He also lets me in on the life his dad has been living. So much darkness and hate.


	2. Friendly blood-traitors

Dinner is a sombre affair. Auntie 'Cissa informs me that they have certain guests staying in the house until further notice and to avoid the northern wing. Draco physically stiffens beside me, and when I glance up I see why.

A group of haphazard darkened wizards come marching in to the room, and one tall witch with scraggly curls. She could've been stunningly beautiful in a previous life.

-"Looks like widdle Drakie found a girlfriend"  
>-"She's cute…"<br>-"Do you think she's of age"  
>-"She looks like a Malfoy"<br>-"Tonight's your night Drakie"

Aunt Narcissa couldn't roll her eyes back far enough.

"She is a Malfoy, and if you keep disrespecting her in her own house you will be made to leave"

A wave of uncertainty breezes over me as the Witches' eyes bulge with anger. A low growl vibrates through my eardrums, and a stench of wet dog assaults my nostrils. I feel panic taking over my heart.

"Calm down wolf-boy" She sneers at me then without moving her eyes she asks Auntie 'Cissa "Why don't you introduce us to your guest Cissy?"

Aunt Narcissa glares at her dinner plate for a few seconds before standing, indicating for me to do the same.

"Of course Bella, this is my niece Rhea Te Ariki of New Zealand. She is the youngest of Charles Te Ariki and Lucius' sister – "

Bella's eyes bulge even more and an excited gasp escapes her lips.

" – Don't tell me this is a daughter of Melania? My my, the genes are strong in this one. Your mother was most certainly one of the most beautiful women to pass through our world young lady"

Her eyes pour over me, as her lips curl in to a sneer. My hands fiddle with the cuffs on my robes as I steel myself and look into her unforgiving eyes with faked confidence. I bend my knees to a low curtsy.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady - "

"Lestrange. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, but please call me Aunt Bella. Your uncle has married my baby sister after all"

With that last comment and flashing eyes she sweeps her friends to another room. Everything gets so tense I pointedly stare at a scorch mark on the table. Draco and I head to the kitchen to catch up over steaming hot chocolates while Aunt Narcissa broods over her cold dinner and sips on wine.

We sit in the kitchen for over an hour until "Aunt Bella" fetches him for official family business.

I don't see Draco til the next night after that.

Lying in my bed I start thinking about how different our families are. My mum did tell me to expect this sort of atmosphere but I didn't think it would be this bad. What happened to the days when this house knew love. Auntie 'Cissy actually smiled. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep thinking about what me and Draco can do while on our trip to Diagon Alley.

A tawny brown owl wakes me up with a nip on the nose, my eyes flutter open to find a letter from Hogwarts;

_Dear Miss Te Ariki,_

_We are excited to have you as an exchange student this year, and would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment for your chosen classes._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ day of September and we ask that you participate in the Sorting Ceremony which will determine the house in which you will be placed._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Head Mistress_

My heart flutters and my mind wakes up a little more as the equipment list falls out of the envelope.

I'm going to Hogwarts.

The morning brings a new feeling to this house. It seems happier, well for me anyway. I sit down to a mouth-watering breakfast of French toast and crispy bacon and eat it contently as Draco explains what he has planned for us today. I notice his usual confidence has dropped a couple of shades but he shrugs it off due to his late nights.

Because I already have the necessary equipment to practice magic, I make a separate list of the different books I will need and include extra phials, parchment, ink, and quills

.

"You know father is a big supporter of the Dark Lord, those were all his Death Eater cronies that came around to dinner with Aunt Bella"

I wonder out loud what the hell a 'Dark Lord' might be only to be stared at with a gobsmacked expression.

"Are you seriously telling me that you don't know about You-know who?"

"You mean Volde -"

"ARE YOU MAD!"

"- mort"

He hushes me with his hand and whispers to me not to say his name out loud as if I will catch a disease.

"Come on Draco – you should grow some balls or something, you only increase your fear of the man when you're afraid of simply whispering his stupid name"

He huffs at me while mumbling something about me sounding like Princess Granger of Gryffindor. I don't know who she is, but she must be pretty smart if we sound the same.

The floo network takes us directly in to Flourish & Blott's and I'm immediately taken aback. So many books I feel like I'm in heaven. It's not like we don't have book stores in New Zealand, but they are nowhere near this big, nor do they contain these types of books. I start leafing through the different books and scrolls as Elaina kindly collects the reading material I will need for school. I turn around in time to see Draco paying for my books and follow him out of the store. Elaina bids us goodbye as she apparates back to Malfoy Manor with all my new things.

"You didn't have to pay for them, I can afford it"

"I know, in fact you probably have more money than me with a father like yours; but Mum wanted to pay for them to apologise for the visitors of last night"

I take his hand and reassure him that it's ok, we are family, and you shouldn't have to apologise for something so obviously beyond your control. He nods his understanding then we traipse off to meet Aunt Narcissa at Madam Malkins to get our robes for the year. I pay for my robes, and while Draco gets measured I wander down the street for a few minutes fingering through random ingredients at the Apothecary when suddenly Draco drags me away in a death grip. He looks pissed but when I ask, he refuses an answer, just mumbles about mudbloods and blood-traitors. Aunt Narcissa follows us around the shopping centre.

Even though he hates to admit it because they're blood-traitors but the local joke shop gets him every time. We traipse along the cobbled street towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Draco gives me a running commentary on all the shops. A few shops are boarded up and I point that out to Draco but his face darkens as he tells me to pay it no mind. I also meet a few friends of his on the way. I lean in to talk to him over all the racket of a busy street when a nasally, and immediately irritating voice causes me to turn around.

"Who's your new friend Drakie pie? And where were you yesterday, I waited for 2 hours"

"-erm. Hello Pansy, this is my cousin Rhea she'll be starting at Hogwarts with us as an exchange student"

I raise my eyebrows in her direction.

"Chur-"

She looks at me quizically

"- er Hi"

I notice he doesn't answer her second question. She glares at me for a second then smashes her lips against Dracos' I can't contain my laughter and collapse on my knees laughing at his bright red face as he pushes her off with enough force that causes her to stumble back. Pansy seems a bit put out by this rejection, she glares down at me rolling around in laughter before storming off past us without a sound. We continue walking in silence while my cousin recovers from the embarrassment. He starts back up with his commentary as we go around a bend passing by, what used to be, the wand shop. Looking up now I see the only busy shop with sparks flying around the entrance and some poor kid spewing in to a small pot through the window. Draco smiles broadly and throws his arms open.

"This is it"

"It's amazing Draco! Let's explore!"

My eyes open wider to take everything in. There are kids staring in awe everywhere, and all I can do is join in. I don't know where to start. Finally, after much oohing and ahhing I wonder over to a section covered in green slime. Tentatively I move forward to touch the gooping slime, just as I'm about to make contact a flash of bright orange comes in to view and then talks.

"I wouldn't touch that if I was as gorgeous as you!"

Smiling widely he looks at me, then he sees Draco and a hateful snarl overwhelms his face.

While glaring at Draco an identical smile to the lanky redhead informs me that the green goo causes painless boils for when you want to skip class; you need only apply the accompanying crème to make it go away once out of teachers' sights. I smile impressively and ask Draco if we should get some. He shrugs his shoulders non-committedly.

"Are you really here with Malfoy?"

A younger female version of the redhead twins pops up out of nowhere to question me curiously. I'm starting to feel a bit of tension here, perhaps these are the Weasley's Draco told me about. Looking at her, I notice the drab attire Draco told me about, her attitude towards my cousin causes a scowl to warp my face. I'm apprehensive to have a conversation because I can feel Draco squirming beside me, but my own curiosity wins out. Holding out my hand I introduce myself.

"Yeah I am – he's my cousin"

The curious twins shake my hand enthusiastically and announce themselves as Fred and George Weasley, the owners of this shop. The young girl merely looks at me through squinted eyes and one of the twins, no idea which one, tells me her name is Ginny and she is their uptight sister. Smiling nervously I turn towards Draco who is so uncomfortable with this situation he takes my hand and drags me out of the store.

"Bye Malfoy!"

" – get lost Weasleby"

"Nice to meet you Rhea!"

" – you too Fred, or George, whichever you are"

I see them standing at the door for a while watching us walk away, then my tummy starts to rumble.

I didn't realise how hungry I was. My eyes rove over the various food carts checking what they have. I ask Draco where the best food is so he points to a small courtyard café directly in front of us. He stalks off with his mother telling me they won't be long as they turn down a dark alley. Eyeing up the menu and deciding on spaghetti bolognese my heart gives a little jump when I spot the broomstick shop halfway through ordering my meal. I love flying. I even play quidditch for my school. I remember that I need to upgrade my Firebolt so I run over to have a look and my hunger is soon forgotten.


	3. Getting sorted

Sleepiness clings on to me and I mentally try to claw back my dream I was having. I slowly begin to realise that today I depart for Hogwarts, anxiety starts to kick in and my eyes suddenly flick open. It's a little after 8 in the morning and I will be on a train in less than 3 hours to my new school. Excitement, fear, and nervousness start to flood my body. Sweeping my eyes around the room I hurriedly start to pack things into my trunk and amble downstairs for breakfast. Draco is sitting at the table and motions for me to join him. He hands me a plate and I indulge in this true English breakfast. Eggs cooked several ways, sausages, bacon, hash browns, fried tomatoes, ugh! I'm in heaven. I'm not a big girl, but I love me some hearty food. Struggling with a full mouth I ask Auntie 'Cissa how we're getting to the train station. Looking at my full mouth in disgust she replies with a curt "Apparition"

The sucking feeling of being pulled through a tube threatens to ruin my breakfast apparating to platform 9¾ my head quickly spins back to normality as a waft of home baked cookies breezes by. Following the homely smell I see a small crowd of redheads. I recognise the girl Ginny from the joke shop, a tall lanky boy that can only be another brother, and what appears to be their mum sporting the same fierce hair. The twins give me a small wave and beaming smile. Mumbling out the corner of my mouth I give Draco a sideways glance "So those are the Weasley's; awfully red-headed aren't they?" In his forever posh accent he agrees and reminds me to 'not fraternise with them, they're blood traitors'

The train ride seems to go on forever. Answering the same mindless questions about where I'm from, what my parents do, and my blood status. 'I'm from Makutu, New Zealand. Pureblood; My father is Prime Minister of New Zealand and my mother is Minister of Magic' Staring out the window while Draco and his friends talk shit beside me in the compartment I eventually start to drift off. The lamps flicker on as a harsh darkness fills the sky, even though it's barely after mid-day. I feel my tummy tighten with nerves and hunger. Tugging on his sleeve I convince Draco to help me find food, but all he does is point me out to the corridor and says to look out for a fat old lady pushing a trolley.

A pudgy woman waddles her way down the next carriage pushing a trolley that seemed to refill itself after she visited each compartment. Digging around for gold I walk up to her as she greets a very pretty girl. The girl looks at me, first with curiosity, then with recognition. Before she can judge my heritage, I introduce myself.

"Hi! I'm Rhea Te Ariki, and before you ask, yes I am Draco's cousin - " Peeking in to the compartment I see the fiery redhead from Diagon Alley, what can only be the 'Famous Harry Potter', and her brother. All of them are shamelessly staring at me. " - no doubt your friend Ginny has already told you about me, and from the look on her face she had no idea I was coming to Hogwarts?"

She shakes my hand with uncertainty, and then with a wave of her hand after eyeing her friend she replies.

"Yes she certainly has, and no she probably didn't. She does indulge in a bit too much gossip though. I'm Hermione Granger by the way – nice to meet you"

Her lips purse together with uncertainty. Her hands are warm, and as she swirls her head around to get her cauldron cakes I catch a whiff of sweet vanilla. She rushes back in to her compartment, no doubt to tell her friend about me, and I get me some sandwiches and chocolate for lunch. Hopefully she's Princess Granger. The trolley lady exclaims that young Hermione hasn't paid for her lunch, and makes a move to knock on the compartment door 'til I hand her some extra galleons and tell her not to worry about it. I walk away with enough food for me and Draco and as I near the end of the carriage a very flustered voice comes up behind me and hands me a cake and some change.

"Thank you so much for paying for my food, I really didn't mean to, honestly I just forgot"

Her face is red, and breath short. Giggling to myself I give the change back.

"Honestly Miss Granger it's ok, my family has too much money anyway, but thanks for the cake!"

I head back to the compartment and throw some food at Draco. Apparently I was gone an awful long time and he had to eat some of Blaises' food like a beggar. Sitting down I realise everyone is in black robes with a green, and silver emblem embroidered on the left breast. As she drools all over Draco, Pansy informs me that I should change in to uniform before we get there. I sit down and start to eat my food with a content smile while Pansy glares at me like I should be listening to her. Ignoring her for the rest of the trip, and just out of spite I leave changing til the last minute, which wasn't really a clever idea but I still felt good while struggling to put my black robes on in time.

Everyone files off the train in their little cliques and toward a path that veers off to the right. The night is dark, and warm. Draco tells me to look for the great hairy oaf holding a lamp. Spotting him in the distance I wave goodbye to Draco, and introduce myself to the insanely large man surrounded by tiny little first-years.

We follow him along a narrow path that slopes down to a massive black lake. The water ripples slightly and then I see the small boats. Edging closer to the dinghies I jump in and sit next to three nervous little children. They blatantly stare at me then a young girl named Georgia plucks up the courage to ask why I'm here when I'm clearly not a first-year. Her heavy Scottish accent is so cute. I explain my exchange programme then look up with dreamy eyes. A magically heavy mist clears in front of us to give me the first view of Hogwarts, and it is magnificent.

The huge castle emerges out of the dark, covered in windows of light. Each turret seems to grow as we float towards them across the lake. My eyes are fixed on the looming castle until the boat nudges gently against a jetty underneath the castle grounds. We disembark just as the rain starts to pour. Muttering _impervius_ I tap myself, as well as the small children on the head when they file past me to protect us from the rain.

Everyone seems reluctant to follow the great hairy man out in to the cold.

With a great sigh he turns to us. "Com' on now, yer should be gettin' excited ter see yer new school"

I swallow the nerves and push the smaller ones ahead with an encouraging nod. A curt voice rings across the entrance hall to welcome us to Hogwarts and then the tall stately woman introduces herself as the Deputy Headmistress; Professor Mcgonagall. She comes across as the one teacher you cannot afford to mess with. Her smile widens as she turns to open two of the most humungous, and beautifully old doors I've ever seen.

As I walk down the middle of the hall with the first-year students an unbearable sea of black turns toward me and laps at my heel. Nosey whispers buzz through the room. All asking the same question really; Who is the new girl? I even heard a cheeky "Blimey that's the most well-developed first year I ever saw" Professor McGonagall addresses the newbies and then brings out a rickety old stool with a manky old hat sitting on it. Apparently I have to put that filthy thing over my ears. She places it down then I get the fright of my life as it coughs, and splutters then starts to bloody sing!

_I can hear what you're thinking  
>What's with the old hat?<br>Why's it here?  
>Gosh it's dirty.<br>I'm not putting on that!  
>I'm not here for fashion<br>Nor am I for fun  
>I'm for sorting new students<br>Now the term has begun  
>Where will you go?<br>Well that's for me to decide  
>Because from my decision<br>You cannot hide  
>Are you daring and brave<br>and like a Lion you roar!  
>Or is it through cunning like a Snake<br>that you settle your score  
>Of Loyalty, and hard-work<br>Like a Badger you're created  
>Or of quick wit, and great mind<br>With the Eagles you will be sated  
>So there my dears'<br>That's what's with the old hat  
>I'm for sorting you kids<br>on this seat where I'm sat  
>Just pop me on your head<br>And wait a wee while  
>there's absolutely nothing<br>And I mean NOTHING to dread  
>I'm just house-matching<br>to what's in your head.  
>Listen only to me<br>Not the stirs of a mouse  
>For I will announce<br>Your new house!_

The hat fell limp and normal again to a tumultuous applause from the rest of the school. I stood dumbfounded at what I just saw when another bout of applause erupts from a table to the left of me which arouses my attention. Looking at Professor McGonangall I see she's started reading names from a scroll of parchment.

I feel a little bit queasy as the list gets closer to my name. Finally after Appleby, Demelza (Slytherin) A sudden Ariki, Rhea resounds through the hall. I cringe at the Deputy-headmistress as she fails to roll the 'r' and my surname sounds like 'are-reeky' I feel everybody's stares follow me up to the stool. Turning around and sitting down nervously the hat suddenly drapes over my ears. It smells musty, like unwashed leather. I close my eyes then I almost topple off the stool to a crowd of giggles when the hat frightens me with a loud "Hmph!" in my head.

"Finally a young Melania comes to hogwarts"

" - pardon sir? I'm not Melania. She's my - "

" - Yes, yes I know she's your mother. But you two are very much alike. Difficult to place you are"

" – erm, could it be because I'm older, and foreign sir?"

I swing my legs nervously; this is taking a bloody long time.

"Age and ethnicity has nothing to do with it m'dear, you will fit perfectly in to any of the houses. But! you are clever, and brave beyond measure, and there is only one place for you"

I smile as my sweaty hands loosen the grip on my knees.

"- Is it Slytherin? Please be Slytherin"

"I made a promise I dare not break so you will be safe – GRYFFINDOR!"

A staggering applause greets me from the table dressed in red and gold. I turn to look for Draco, and he seems downhearted that I didn't go the way of the Malfoy family, but he claps for me all the same. Walking with my heart pounding in my ears I find a seat next to Ginny who immediately states that I must be the first Malfoy ever that hasn't gone to Slytherin. All eyes within earshot turn to me after Ginnys' statement. My head spins as I contemplate what the hat means by its' last statement, then I turn to look at my new crew. Everyone is eager to meet the new girl. Hands reach over bodies to shake mine and I immediately forget the names to which they belong. Spinning back in to focus I look to the sorting hat as Professor McGonagall reads the last few names finishing with Zacharia, James who goes to Hufflepuff.

Professor Dumbledore addresses the school with new rules, banned items, and events to note in the year. He introduces me briefly to explain that I am here on a one-year exchange, and everyone is to make me feel welcome. At the end of his spiel he glances around the room and waves his hand with a flourish "I suppose we can eat now!" and food just appears out of nowhere. Everything you could possibly imagine sits right in front of your eyes. I notice immediately that the spread also includes some delicacies from home. A young boy, by the name of Colin prods his fork at a massive bowl of creamed paua. He wonders aloud what the foul looking green stuff is. I take the bowl with a wide grin and explain that it is a type of seafood that looks like black rubber, but when you mince it and cook it in cream it turns this aqua/green colour and it doesn't look like much but it tastes amazing. He gives it a try, and by the end of the main meal he's wiping the bowl clean.

Feeling absolutely stuffed I take a breather while Professor Dumbledore gives a few more notices and just as I'm about to doze off he announces a rousing comment - " As you will now be aware, Lord Voldemort has returned. I cannot stress enough about how dangerous this is - " I zone out searching for Draco, he seems to stare non-chalantly at nothing in particular as if Dumbledore's words aren't worth his time. I wonder what's going on in his head before the Headmaster declares that it is time for bed. I look around at the crowd of people starting to move and get up to follow them to the dorm. Each house branches off in to separate directions so I run to the mob of green and silver to talk to Draco. He looks at me with sad eyes then pats me on the back and with sincerity he tells me to catch up to my house.

"Rhea, looks like you've made it to the good side. You don't want to be left behind, it's easy to get lost in here – Make new friends; I'll see you around"

I give him a quick hug and thank him for helping me settle in a bit then I turn and run away to catch up but the corridors are deserted. By the time I turn around to ask Draco where to go, he's disappeared.

Running along the corridor toward the voices in the distance I feel my heart pounding from the workout as I catch up to the Gryffindor first-years being led by a prefect to the dorms. I finally catch up as they come to a halt in front of a painting of a fat lady in a flowing lilac gown looking regal. Hermione, who happens to be a Gryffindor prefect mutters the password (Expedio) then the portrait swings forward. I gaze around at the room in awe. So many different faces. The walls are solid brick covered in massive tapestries hanging from the ceiling that look like gold threaded with a deep red colour, and gold trims on everything. The chairs feel like they're used to seating royalty, and the study tables are solid mahogany. I envision myself sinking into the plush lounger by the fire when Hermione starts talking again.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. This will be your home while you are here. Notices are posted on the notice board by the portrait-hole. Dormitories are up the stairs, boys to your left, and girls to your right. Breakfast is served from 7am to 8:30am in the Great Hall. Classes start at 8:45 and Professor McGonagall who is our head of house will hand out timetables tomorrow morning at breakfast. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me or - " She grabs the lanky red-headed Weasley boy by the collar as he walks past " -you can ask Ron here, he is the other Gryffindor prefect"

Ron murmurs a hello as his face reddens to an exceptional colour of red while he sulks away by Harry Potter.

Hermione motions for me to follow her and we walk up the stairs toward the dorms. She opens a heavy wooden door with an ornamental 6th Years emblazoned across the panels in gold cursive writing to reveal six identical four-poster beds all in a row. The room curves slightly to the right with a bathroom at the end. She plops down on a bed and starts to untie her shoes. Looking around I recognise my trunk and start to prepare for bed.

"So Rhea, this is our dorm and since we are going to be sharing rooms for the next year I think there are some things that need to be discussed" I look around the room nervously as my mind wonders what needs to be discussed. "As you may have noticed, the Malfoy family, your family I guess, have a certain reputation here and I need to know that there aren't going to be any prob -"

Holding up my hand I stop Hermione mid-sentence.

"Yeah, nah, don't worry Hermione there won't be any problems, I am a descendant of Malfoy Manor but that doesn't mean you get to judge me because of my relatives. I am aware of your blood status and let me assure you I couldn't care less if your parents were murderous trolls. My family isn't perfect and I highly doubt yours is so let's move on aye" Hermione stares at me and mumbles something incoherent while I get my things together for bed. Murmuring my thanks to Hermione for showing me the dorms I grab my toothbrush and march down to the bathroom stripping my black robes as I get there. Standing in my underwear in front of the mirror I frown at my reflection admiring the results of working out and contemplating unasked questions.

Bloody Malfoy family, everybody hates them. My flat stomach could do with some toning. What's the bloody problem anyway? I'm not even a Malfoy by name. My head spins with annoyance, why does everyone have to judge me because of my family, and although they never say it out loud I could feel the stares prodding at my back as I walked through the Great Hall. Checking out my bum with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth I see a reflection of a shy smile light up a reddening face behind me.

"Sorry I-I didn't mean to – I didn't realise you'd be in here naked" her quiet voice barely reaches my ears. Smiling widely I finish brushing my teeth and turn to Hermione.

"I'm hardly naked Miss Granger but I'm sorry, I should've warned you"

Smirking at Hermione I push pass her and wriggle in to bed wearing my pyjamas thinking about the day I've just had, I still can't believe I'm actually here. I close my eyes and instantly drift off to sleep.


	4. Welcome

The first few days are madness. I get lost between every period. I was so grateful on the third day that my class after lunch was double charms with Slytherin. Draco escorted me from lunch and tried prying in to the inner workings of Gryffindor House. I hadn't made any friends yet so having Draco for company should've been highly welcome but he didn't seem like the boy I grew up with. He felt dark, morbid even. I kept asking what was going on but he constantly brushed me off, feigning illness. Harry seemed intent on listening to our conversation so I glared at him then went back to my charms research.

The first week quickly rolled in to the second week then hallelujah! It's Friday and I am two weeks down. Everything went by in one huge blur of confusion. Potions could use some work. Classes are completely different than how we learned in New Zealand, I got lost in this massive castle far too many times but on the bright side – Quidditch trials are tomorrow. I get up and out of bed with a huge smile, looking outside I see the bright blue skies stretching beyond the lake with the oval Quidditch pitch in the foreground.

Getting ready for the day has become a mindless routine. 6:45am I get up, run around the empty grounds, 5 minute shower, brush my teeth, put my robes on, pack my books and equipment for the first 2 classes then go to breakfast by 8am. Classes start at 8:45 and in first period today we have the ever-amazing Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration. Having successfully found my way to her class on time for once I take a seat near the front next to Hermione. Throughout all the classes she seems to be the most intelligent, well she certainly voices her intelligence more than anyone else. Being a bit of a know-it-all seems annoying to everyone else, but I think she pulls it off. As for her best friends; Harry is nice, he's very polite and helpful. Ron is an idiot but he is funny, loyal, and so suspicious of everything I do. Professor McGonagall starts with revision over the last lesson and then we break off into pairs and take turns to practise non-verbally transfiguring each other in to furniture.

It is lessons like this that have me thanking my heritage. Draco, and I have been trained with non-verbal magic since birth. Our grand-mother believed it to be the most helpful in duelling and she wanted us to be prepared. I found this task quite easy and as it seems to be the norm I expected Hermione to have it too, but after a few attempts she packed a little hissy fit and sat down in frustration.

Several people were going red in the face from trying to force the spell out through their pores, a few were just whispering the incantation while I stood there waving my wand as Harry Potter changed from boy to chaise – back to boy – now couch – back to boy – turned recliner; perfect for me to sit on and relax while I watch the rest of the class. My eyes wandered over to where Hermione was now standing, her big brown eyes looked at mine as she waded through the half-transfigured furniture towards me. I let out a low growl as I feel my comfy seat turn back in to Harry Potter beneath me thanks to Hermione prodding him with her wand. He mutters an awkward thanks to her as I get off his lap.

"Rhea, I can't believe I'm doing this but, how do you do it?"

A smug smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. She looks at the floor shyly and seems embarrassed that she has to ask for help.

"Y'know what - show me how you do it Miss Granger and I will see if I can help"

I spend the rest of the class correcting Hermione on her form and help her focus her concentration with simple breathing techniques.

Standing behind her, with one hand on her shoulder and the other loosely holding her hand that grips her wand. The intoxicating smell of vanilla fills my nostrils. Her hands are soft, and warm. Her slender fingers are white at the knuckles from her fierce grip on her wand.

"Calm down Miss Granger, you're venting frustration and not focusing magic" My body tingles as I run my fingers along her hand urging it to relax. Inhaling her scent again I struggle to focus myself. "Relax your fingers a bit, you want the spell to release itself from your being" her grip slackens at my touch and her body physically shivers. "Breathe in slowly, and as you exhale I want you to will the incantation to be expelled from your being" Her shallow breathing evens out, I smell peppermint as she exhales slowly. Her eyes squint at the sitting Harry and I move my hands to rest on her hips. Unconsciously holding her pinky finger up she swoops her wand down to loop a figure of 8 and flick it inwards at the end. Harry's arms start to get bigger, he is physically forced to a rigid seating position as his entire body tries to transform in to a lounger. Hermione squeals with delight. By the end of the class her transfiguring of people in to furniture is as effortless as levitation.

The moment I woke up I felt my heart flutter. I had been looking forward to this day since I read the notice in the common room on Wednesday. Stretching my legs til my toes touched the end of my bed and feeling my bones crack back in to place I mentally scan the agenda for today and a smile forms at the prospect of flying. I change in to shorts and a singlet and stretch for my daily run around the grounds. By the time I get back dripping in sweat it's almost 7am and the whole of Gryffindor house is blanketed in silence. I suppose it is Saturday so people will probably be sleeping in. Walking up the stairs to my dorm the quiet scratching of a quill reaches my ears and I turn to see Hermione hunched over at least 3ft of parchment covered in a tiny illegible script. I can't believe I didn't see her before.

"Whatya writing about Miss Granger?"

"Pa-Pardon?" Her sleepy blood-shot eyes turn to me.

"Shit you look horrible, bed time for you I reckon – Have you been here all night?" Her head rears back like a lion as a massive yawn pries her mouth apart revealing straight white teeth. While she nods her head in admission I grab her arm and help her balance on wobbly legs. When she can stand on her own her face warps into a grimace as she tiredly wipes her hands on her skirt remarking at how sweaty I am. We slowly walk up the stairs to our dorm and she falls on her bed and practically dies. My face must be overcome with concern because Parvarti whispers at me not to worry; Granger does all-nighters _all_ the time. It's the first time I've actually looked at the Indian girl, her smile is wide and emphasises her almond shaped eyes. Her smooth brown skin glows flawlessly in the sun filtering through the windows. I find myself shivering a little as I think about how gorgeous she is. Smiling goofily I get ready for breakfast and change in to some fresh clothes for Quidditch trials afterwards.

I feel so giddy inhaling the fresh varnish and appreciating the fine use of hazel twigs; which are complemented by a sleek Mahogany handle and goblin made footholds. I just can't stop smiling as I carry my brand new Firebolt Supreme down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Whispers of admiration follow me around the castle as me and my broom strut our stuff all the way to the Great Hall.

No surprises when I see that the great Harry Potter is the Quidditch captain, although I hear he's a pretty fair seeker so maybe it's not a biased choice. Trials seem to be quite a big thing because almost the entire house is here to trial. I see the young Weaslette is in the team, I wonder what position she plays. The girl holding the quaffle has got to be a chaser she handles it with grace and has amazing reflexes. The two boys holding the clubs must be the beaters so that leaves two positions, chaser and keeper. I will trial for both, I'm a fair keeper but my heart is set on that chaser position.

"SHUT IT!"

Ginny's commanding voice causes the massive crowd to pay attention. My ears are still ringing from standing so bloody close. Looking around I try to get a grip on my competition. Ron is shaking, staring at his feet, he must be nervous. There's a cocky boy with dark blond wavy hair, he seems confident; I think his name is Cormac. What a stupid name. It becomes blatantly obvious that most of the students here were just coming to gawk at Harry when he made us do a couple laps of the pitch. Just one lap reduced the numbers by half, and again with each lap until he called us to stop. With 5 remaining competition got a little tight. Cormac and Ron survived as well as two other girls I don't know the name of. Keepers trialled first, Cormac was pretty good. He moved well and had great reflexes. He only missed one shot by a sliver of a millimetre. I was feeling a little nervous as I stepped up for my turn.

"Rhea Te Ariki; 6th year, I will be trialling for keeper and chaser if I'm allowed?"

Harry looks up at me and smiles. He's a handsome young man. Bright such green eyes…you could get lost in them. I wonder if his friendship with the Weasley girl should be more, I see him staring longingly at her almost every day but she seems to have others on her mind, as well as her lips. Harry mumbles a nervous 'thanks' and then tells me to take my position by the hoops.

"Ginny will try to score five times, your only mission is to stop them. Good luck"

With a final nod I lift off in to the air and let the feeling of freedom wash over me. My heartbeat quickens as I turn around to face Ginny. Watching her pitch against Cormac gave me an idea of her style. She's a swift and agile flyer. Her hands are quick and nimble. She's a bloody good shot too. But she tends to her right more.

At the sound of the whistle she rushes toward the centre post and raises her arm to take aim. Her broom suggests centre post but her eyes are steady to my left I barely wrap my fingers around the quaffle as I dive to my left and intercept the goal. A wave of relief eases me back in to position. Passing the quaffle back I set up for the next shot. Saving all but one lands me in the running for keeper at least against Cormac. I fly back down to the grounds to watch Ron take on the other chaser, I think her name is Kathy.

To my complete and utter surprise Ron saves all five, even if the last one seemed like an accident because who in their right mind would hang off the broom when they could fly (probably faster) to the same position. Ron is given the Keeper position so I gear myself up for the Chaser trial which comes more naturally to me anyway.

Katie and Ginny flank me as we fly towards Ron, Ginny passes me the quaffle, gives a stiff nod to Katie then they both pull back. Not completely understanding what's happening I figure I might as well act as if in a real match. A bludger comes flying in on my right, rolling mid-air to avoid certain injury I barrel towards Ron guarding the goal posts. He steadies himself to defend the posts. Flying towards the right with the quaffle in my right hand he falls for the feint and just as he leaves the centre post the quaffle migrates to my left and with a quick toss it arcs over and into the centre goal before Ron realises what happened. A stunned look twists Ginny's face into an appreciative smile. As we land she asks me to teach her the "Malfoy Move" whether I make it on to the team or not. I sit down to a light applause from the spectators, one girl leaves the trial saying there's no point in her trialling while the other readies herself with determination. Her trial goes much the same as mine except she dropped the quaffle when she tried to avoid the bludger. The look of defeat on her face breaks my heart but I can't help but feel elation at the words of the Captain.

"Welcome to the team Rhea"

Harry shakes my hand before announcing that practices start on Thursday after class.


	5. Statues and secrecy

Absolutely nothing can kill my good mood throughout the next few days. I'm on the Quidditch team. Even saying it in my head makes me feel brilliant.

The days are slowly going from miserable UK weather to morbidly freezing. Being from a seaside village that is too warm to ever see snow has not prepared me well for this. My morning run routine now starts with warming charms on my clothes to avoid inevitable nipple-freeze pushing through a soft bra.

I've been here for a month now and have just started getting to know people. They must think me to be some sort of recluse since I only ever talk to Hermione, and that's only during class, and only about class work.

I was sitting on my bed after dinner going through my photo album my mum had sent me when a loud voice rang through the air.

"Who is THAT dream?"

Lavender squeals her delight in my face and drags Parvati over for a perv. I smile a genuine smile then start showing off my family; starting with that handsome man Lavender spotted earlier, my father.

Parvati giggles at Lavenders' blatant lust for my dad and looks at me curiously.

"So Rhea, how exactly are you related to Malfoy?"

I sigh a little knowing this day would come, surprised it hadn't come earlier, and look up into her beautiful almond eyes.

"My mother is Lucius Malfoy's sister. She attended Hogwarts until third year, which is when Voldemort - " A sharp intake of breath reminds me of the deep seated fear of this man but I carry on rolling my eyes " - was rising to power and Uncle Lucius was in his 7th year. She was in Ravenclaw "

I let out a long breath I didn't realise I was holding and kind of got carried away with my story. I realise I've been wanting to tell my story for a while now.

" - When Grandma Malfoy saw which way the war was heading she sent my mother to Beuxbatons Academy of Magic in France where she wasn't permitted to return home for holidays, and instead spent her summer break at a family holiday home in Bordeaux by herself. She eventually met my dad while he was there on holiday at his family holiday home"

Lavenders head snapped up to me with a sickly puppy-love expression then she sighed.

"Was it love at first sight?" Holding up a picture of my parents when they were no more than 18 "They look so in love. I can't believe someone so beautiful as your mum is related to that turd Lucius Malfoy"

Parvati smiles at me and sends a small wave of tingles through my body when she touches my hand and asks me to carry on. I smile sheepishly and return to my story.

" - My dad says it was love at first sight, my mum says there was nobody else around and she just got stuck wih him since he got her pregnant within the month. But they really do love each other. Anyway, thats enough about their sick love story"

"Have you ever been in love Rhea?"

Lavenders question throws me off a little and immediately my mind transports back home. I thought I had been in love but all I got was a tragic ending.

"I thought I was in love with this girl Hine, but she cheated on me"

I turn to my 4th Year Junior Ball photo. Lavenders eyes bulge. I'm wearing a black corset, with a black bustle skirt over fishnet stockings, and 3 inch red pumps. It was a burlesque theme. I'm standing chest to chest with an equally beautiful young woman in a matching outfit in blood red silk with black shoes.

"Well she is certainly in your league. You two make an attractive couple. What ever happened?"

"-Like I said, she cheated on me. I don't like to talk about it"

Parvati interrupts Lavenders' next question. She holds up the photo album starring a picture of me and Draco swimming in, what appears to be, nothing. We must be around 6 years-old. She stifles a little giggle and Lavender guffaws with laughter as she points at him "Look at the cute little Malfoy, aw he's still a looker, but his attitude could use some work. Not like Ron - " Lavender makes a panicked noise and covers her mouth, I laugh a little then look closer at the Draco in the photo. He smiles widely and dunks my head under the water, I come up spluttering and laughing as I do the same to him. Our photographic selves do it over and over in a never-ending loop of happier memories. I feel my throat tighten, and tears threaten to fall when I see Draco. Simple Draco. The young generous, and thoughtful boy I grew up with.

I look at Parvati and Lavender.

"Draco has been my best friend since I was born. I am the youngest in my family, and Draco is an only child. My 2 elder sisters are twins. I was born much later and started Wizarding school when they had already finished. My mum and Aunty 'Cissa were friends at school before mum left and they kept in touch. Mum didn't have much to do with her family though until I was born. I was like an only child growing up, Draco was my best-friend. We would spend every holiday together doing stuff like this. Getting up to mischief in Malfoy Manor. He isn't really the cruel, blood purist that everybody has come to hate you know – He is kind, and generous. He loves animals, and dreamed of being a Healer one day. I know my cousin, and I know he's changing. I just hope it's not too late"

I finish with a sniff, and let my tears fall. Hastily I grab my photo album from Lavender and move to put it away. Lavender mutters a sorry, and gets ready for bed. Parvati sits on my bed with me and whispers comforting words as she rubs my back. My heart aches for the lost innocence of little Draco, and the renewed pain of being dumped. Parvati calms me greatly and I eventually fall asleep in the little-spoon position with her.

I wake up in the middle of the night to the comforting smell of Almond oil and Jasmine. As I roll over I realise I'm not in bed alone and find myself wrapped up in Parvati's warm arms. Her hair is spiling over my pillows in a sea of black. She looks gorgeous in the moonlight. She senses my movement and wraps her arms around me tighter. I imagine there's no way of getting out of this without waking her so I curl up and nuzzle into her returning to my blissful sleep

Waking up in the morning the first thing I notice is the absence of my snuggle buddy. She must've gotten up earlier and gone to her own bed. She seems to be still sleeping. Donning my workout clothes I release a huge calming breath. Thinking about Draco has tensed up every single muscle in my body. I cast my usual warming charms even though I will remove them in about 10 minutes when I warm up, but _Io_ it is so cold outside. Walking through the portrait hole I let the cold air fill my lungs and I start running from Gryffindor Tower.

Parvati and Lavender continue to be friendly with me and even invite me to sit with them, and involving me in their gossip sessions. Following directions from my mum one day I sneak out of Hogwarts via the One-eyed witch. Casting a disillusion spell over my head and muttering dissendium I tumble down the tunnel and make my way to the local Honeydukes.

I told my mum about how I was feeling about Draco, and how Parvati comforted me. I asked her to send me something to give her as a way of saying thank you. Her following letter was a little unexpected;

_My Darling Rhea,_

_I'm sorry to hear about Draco. I did hope that he wouldn't go the way of the He-who-must-not-be-named, he was always such a sweet boy. Hopefully it gets better. Now, as your mother I absolutely__** do not **__condone what I'm about to share with you. The following information can be used against the school, as you know there are forces who wish to harm your fellow students. So as a precaution please burn this once you've read it. I've charmed it to be only read by you._

_On the third floor there is a corridor with a statue of a one-eyed witch. Gunhilda Gorsemoor. If you tap the witch on the hump and use the incantation _dissendium_ a tunnel will open that leads straight to Honeydukes' cellar. A silly young Sirius Black took me on a date there one day – I often wonder what happened to him. You might like to get something for your new friend there, and please get something for Draco, it seems he could do with cheering up._

_I have spoken to your professors about the Toa and they have assured me well enough that they are prepared for your change. While I do hope it doesn't happen over there, if it does you are to go straight to your Head of House ok? Remember to keep calm if it happens, use the breathing techniques we taught you and it shouldn't be too bad. I remember your sisters' first transformation – it was horrible. Make sure you keep up the daily excercise, and utilise this new information to curb your need for the 'thrill'_

_Your father and I are so proud that you'll be playing Quidditch for your house team. I wish I could be there to watch my baby play._

_I love you,_

_Mum_

A slight feeling of forboding rushes over me as I feel the ground take on a steep incline to disappear above my head. Sweating a little, mostly from nervousness, I lift the trap door up a couple millimetres and peer through the crack. I can feel a slight humming radiating from an upper floor. As I stand up my senses absorb the magic in the air. The owners have heavily warded their shop, particularly the upper floor, they must live here. I cast a few sensory spells checking for alarms and traps. Treading carefully around the shop I pick out things to give Parvati, Lavender and Draco and a little something for myself. Loading them into my rucksack I leave a list of the items, and some gold on the counter.

Sneaking back in to Hogwarts was actually the hardest part of the journey. Because I dawdled most of the way to Honeydukes I took longer than expected and got back to school outside of curfew. I completely forgot about the slide to get into the tunnel and set about inching my way up the chute and back to the witches statue. Twenty minutes later sweating profusely now, and aching all over I reach the stupid statue and poke my head out to assess the area. The anxiety of sneaking around has caused a change in my body. I can see clearly in the dark, and the smell of cold, damp earth suddenly bombards my senses. I hear voices coming from down the corridor and utilise my heightened senses to the best of my new ability. I can smell sweet vanilla mixed with parchment, and a peculiar body odour. Definitely a boy and a particular bushy-haired girl. Checking the time I realise the prefects will be doing rounds before going to bed themselves.

I can hear hushed voices. I quietly climb out of the statue and that is precisely when the hushed voices got louder as they rounded the corner.

" – no Ronald I'm tired and after this round I'm going to bed"

The sudden loudness of their voices frighten me and I trip on the base of the stupid witches statue. Falling with an obscenely loud 'oompf' I feel a beam of light fall over me, the disillusionment charm is good though and they dont realise who I am when they only see a shadow. Hermione gasps and points her wand directly at me.

"Stand up and remove the charm"

She has the flustered face and swollen lips of someone who was just having a serious make out session. Smiling slightly I turn towards them and cower slightly under her formiddable glare. Removing the charm makes my heart stutter at the strange sensation of a receding trickle of cold liquid.

"Make a habit out of listening to other peoples' conversations Malfoy?" Ron sneers at me and almost spits the name out. Having long given up on constantly correcting people that my family name is actually Te Ariki I pretend I didn't hear that last part. Thinking quicker than Hermione herself I glare at him, grateful that I'm still wearing my uniform and putting on the most exasperated face I can muster and adopt the classic Malfoy sneer.

"Actually – Weasel - I fell down a fucking tunnel behind that ugly as shit statue and got absolutely lost. I finally found a bloody way out and here I am"

With a shrug I realise that it is the lamest excuse ever and hope to god that it works.

Hermione raises her eyebrows at me, and her eyes evaluate my appearance and turns to Ron to whisper in his ear. I hear her as clear as if she was whispering to my own ear.

"She's covered in dirt Ron, she has clearly been in the tunnel. She might be lying about how she got there but everyone gets one free chance - "

" - No Hermione, she's a bloody Malfoy and I don't trust her"

" You're being a prat Ronald, how many times did we sneak around "

With that last comment she turns to me and sends me back to the dorms, docking 20 points for being out after curfew. Frowning slightly I stalk off to my dormitory for a well overdue shower and a much needed sleep.

When I finish my shower I organise some chocolates on Parvati's and Lavenders side tables with a thank-you note. Hermione comes in just as I turn my side lamp off. I feel her stare and I mutter a thanks to her through my curtain.

Everyone in the dorm wakes up to an excited squeak from Parvati's corner. I smile into my pillow and roll over to get ready for the day. Since I slept in I miss my morning run and gather my things for charms, and potions.


	6. Descended from a line of chiefs

Ron glared at me all through Quidditch practice, which was going quite well for me, and not so well for him. Everyone was throwing me praise on my flying style. Being new, and trying to impress people I did my best to let Rons sour attitude go but towards the end I just let go.

Ron came up to me reeking of sweat, and glaring at me with disgust. He dropped his shoulder into me and I stumbled back a few steps.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy, You don't belong here. Your family are Death Eaters, and we don't particularly like Death Eaters do we Harry?"

He looked at his best mate wanting confirmation I guess. Harry rolls his eyes back into his head and sends me an apologetic look before walking to the crate to return the snitch. I feel my heart quicken at the anticipation of a fight. Rons blue eyes are shrouded with fiery red hair when he looks at me again and does a sort of half-smirk.

"Do you understand where I'm coming from Malfoy?"

with every break in sentence he prods my chest with one stubby finger.

"We're the good guys - " pointing at himself " - then prodding me again " - you're not."

Opening his arms this time to gesture at everyone else

"We are going to win this war - " Then he touches me again " - you're not"

His voice drops to a dangerous whisper as he gets closer.

"What were you doing in the tunnel to Honeydukes anyway? Going to meet some Death Eater friends I bet"

For some unbelievably frustrating reason he took my silence as admission that I was in fact meeting Death Eaters. He snorted. Then he got too close.

His sweaty stench reeked of nervousness and unfounded courage. I sensed satisfaction from him. His aura was provoking something in me as it rolled over my body in waves. He stepped closer and put his hands up and shoved me. I took a step back then Ginny yelled from across the pitch for Ron to stop but the silly boy ignored her. That's when I realised I didn't do my morning excercise and my eyes widened in panic.

"Please Ronald, you might want to listen to your sister and leave me alone. I am not a Death Eater, and you're being a dick"

With a sharp No he shoved me again. I could feel my anger rising.

"I only have to ask you one more time before I'm allowed to react according to my laws. Ronald, please, stop this shit because I don't know if I can control what happens next. Or do you enjoy picking on girls?"

I heard the blades of grass twist and snap as Harry and Katie pivoted on the spot from gathering the quaffle and bludgers which meant my senses were sharpening, and that was a bad sign.

Ron took another step closer and shoved me again. My panic had almost tipped.

"Girl or not, you're still running with Death Eaters and I won't have it"

I knew what people would see, I saw it happen to my sister once when she was protecting me from a muggle man who almost raped me in a bar. My canine teeth elongated into sharp fangs. I let out a strangled cry of pain as my _moko kauae_ carved itself into my chin. My body rippled with new muscle and strength. My eyes watered with pain. Everybody had stopped mid-action to stare. A blue glow emanated from my body and before Harry could reach us my left hand had gripped Rons neck. I could smell Ginerva as her curiosity turned to fear. A small gasp sounded from the stands that belonged to Lavender. Lavenders' smell of floral perfume mingled with surprise permeated through the air. Sweet Almond oil and jasmine meant Parvati was here too. Ron's face started turning purple as his feet dangled a few inches off the ground and between broken gasps he stuttered.

"Wh-wh-what...the...fuck...are...you?"

I panicked when I felt his heart rate slow under my fingertips and tried to control my anger. I heard the shield around me crackle as Harry tried to hex me. Taking deep breaths and remembering what my mum said I slowly release Ron then step back. My body, and teeth had started returning to normal but my eyes must still be glowing because I can still see with hyper-sensitivity. My rage boiled down to a simmer and the glow started turning purple, then my sight came back to normal. Unfortunately my hair was still glowing silver and purple, that always takes a while to return to jet black according to my sister.

Parvati and Lavender were running from the stands, and a worried Hermione emerged from the walkway still looking haggard and tired. They all converged on me at once with the team and that's when I really panicked. I leaped into the air and over a cowering Ron, summoned my broom then flew back to the castle. I turned back as I went over the stands to see a curious look on Hermiones face. When I arrived I sprinted straight to Professor McGonagalls office as whispers, about my new hair, and glowing eyes reached my still sensitive ears.

"I will have you know that students are not to barge into my office mis- "

Professor McGonagall snapped her head up at me and her look of annoyance changed to shock, then realisation.

" - Miss Ariki what provoked you?"

My nerves and panic eventually fell out in tears as I crumpled on to the chair in front of the professors desk. I fidgeted with my robes, and fingered my wand, but dropped it immediately when sparks came out and singed some poor first-years' essay. I couldn't talk and just shook my head, sending tears everywhere. Blood was still seeping out of my chin where the faint lines of my moko kauae still glowed white against my olive skin.

Professor McGonagall looked at me with sadness in her eyes. Repaired the essay then bustled around preparing tea.

"I'm aware that this is your first transformation, and have prepared a room in case it should happen here. Your mother has educated us as best she can. Your sister even came with her to demonstrate the change. You can return to your dorm, as you seem to have control over this but you must take this calming draught - " she handed me a phial, that definitely wasn't tea, and I winced slightly as the cool liquid went down my throat, filling me with calming feelings, and relaxing my entire being " - and you must head down stairs for dinner soon. Your mother says, the more we make a big deal out of it, the harder it is to control"

"Is it possible to contact my mother by floo Professor?"

"No, the Floo Network is off limits to students. We could fast-post an owl if you'd like"

I nod my head then get up and walk back to the dormitories in silence, dragging my broom behind me.

Much to my annoyance the common room is full, the whole quidditch team is sitting there with a beet coloured Ron on the chair in front of the fire. Harry stands up and yells out to me.

"Rhea! Wait. Ron here has something he'd like to say"

The whole room waits in absolute silence. Rons face betrays him as he mumbles out an insincere apology. Then a loud WHACK echos through the common room when someones hand snaps his head to the side, and the icy glare of the young Weaslette stares at him before she says through clenched teeth "Say it again Ronald, nobody heard you, you arse!"

He timidly looks at his sister.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said"

He looked at Ginny again. Then stood up a little taller and looked down his nose at me.

"Actually no! I'm not sorry for what I said. I stand by what I said, and I don't think a relative of the Malfoy family, and a _freak_ no less, should be in this house let alone our Quidditch team"

I consider turning around and going straight to the dorm. But I see the satisfied smirk creeping up on his stupid face and look directly into his eyes. With the most seething tone I can muster I almost whisper to him;

"What you witnessed down there Weasel is the most tame version of what I can become should you provoke me some more. I am a half-caste Toa of the Ariki line, an ancient and very powerful race of warriors - " A gasp of recognition broke through the silent crowd " - And judging by the look on Miss Grangers face, as always, she knows what I'm talking about. So I'm asking you again; Please refrain from pissing me off. I am of Malfoy descent, a fact I'm quite proud of. Which has given me a life wealthy in love, and learning and I will not have an arrogant twat like you insult that so freely. I am also descended from a line of chiefs, and during my training with my fathers' soldiers I have learned several ways to kill a man without drawing my wand, or drawing on the powers so uniquely mine. So please do yourself a favour and get off whatever bigoted high horse you're riding. I don't know how to control my _Wahine Toa_ yet, something for you to ponder"

I sweep my gaze over the audience and say a little louder for everyone to hear.

" - And for your information, no. No I am not having secret meetings with Death Eaters. I was only recently made aware of the fact that my uncle is one. I don't care for their views, or their methods of accumulating followers so please stop insinuating what I am. I know what I am, if you want to know – why don't you ask instead of assuming you presumptuous prick"

With a final look at Ron I walk up the stairs to shower, as soon as my head disappears from sight furious whispers flitter around the common room.

Walking to the dungeons for potions class by myself as usual I stumbled on a strange encounter.

"What did you do to my cousin Weaselby?"

Draco sounded angry.

"I didn't do a damn thing, the crazy bint attacked me! Just shove off Malfoy. Don't you have something else to do"

Ron sounded a little scared.

Deciding it was for the best, I walked around the corner and feigned ignorance to interrupt their conversation. Draco dropped Rons collar when he saw me and turned to steer me down the corridor by slinging his arm around my shoulders, leaving Gregory and Vincent to talk to Ron.

"How have you been cousin? You've only been at Hogwarts for a few weeks and already you're causing havoc"

He laughs heartily and I smile up at him, give him a little squeeze and retrieve the chocolates from my bag.

"Mum said to give you, her favourite nephew, these"

His eyes light up with delight when he sees the 'Best of Honeydukes' selection. His cronies stare greedily and I'm pretty sure Vincent dribbled. Draco's face suddenly turns serious and he grips me by the shoulders to look directly in my face.

"Tell Aunt Mel I said thanks, and look after yourself cousin. Things are going to be getting a little grim around here. Just remember who you are, and who I used to be. Remember the pact we made. I will always have your back"

With that the corridor filled with my classmates as lunch finished and potions was about to start. Before I could question his cryptic thanks Draco had stormed off giving Weasley one last glare. My head whipped around at the frantic voice of Hermione Granger.

"Where have you been Ron! Harry and I have been looking ALL over for you, you didn't even show up to lunch"

Ron looked sheepishly at Hermione then looked at me and shrugged. Hermione threw me a furtive look and walked into the classroom with Ron and Harry in tow. Filing in behind everybody I ended up in a seat between the two worst potions students I have ever met. Seamus, who manages to blow everything up, and Neville, a sweet but slightly dense young man who manages to ruin anything.

Neville leans down and whispers to me.

"You know, not everybody believes Ron. You wouldn't have been sorted into our house if you weren't worthy. Also, I don't think you're a freak. Hermione told me all about your people and I think it's quite fascinating. Is it true you can breath underwater?"

Smiling my first genuine smile in what feels like years I look up into Nevilles kind eyes and thank him for the support. Then inform him that no, I can't breath under water, but I can hold my breath for about thirty minutes. The look of astonishment on his and Seamus's faces make me giggle a bit. Turning back to the front of the class I wait for Professor Slughorn's instruction.

"Today we'll be doing a mock test to assess your current levels of knowledge. This is a N.E.W.T class after all and I wish to tailor my lessons accordingly"

He turned his round belly toward a table holding an array of potions.

"If you could all gather around here, can someone tell me what this is - "

Pointing to a small couldron filled with a shimmering mother-of-pearl liquid I look up at the Professor and say the name just as it slips from Hermione's lips.

"Amortentia!"

Hermione and I turn to each other with curious stares on our faces. Professor Slughorn smiles widely.

"Well done ladies, 5 points each for Gryffindor"

He then turns to a putrid spewy green coloured concoction making a glob-glob sound as it bubbles.

"Now who knows what this is?"

Almost immediately, and in unison we shout again.

"Polyjuice!"

" - Correct again ladies, another 5 points each. May I ask your names"

His curious stare un-nerves me a bit, so I gesture to Hermione to go first.

"Hermione Granger, sir"

"Any relation to Paloma Granger of the Department of Mysteries?"

"No sir"

"Gerald Granger who owns Geralds Apothecary?"

"No Sir. You see I'm muggle-born so...yeah..."

"Oho! I see, so this is your muggle-born friend Harry? Best of your year you say?"

Harry looks up and smiles with pride.

"Yes sir"

The smiling professor then turns to me.

"And your name miss - "

" Te Ariki, Rhea Te Ariki, Sir. I'm the foreign exchange student"

"Yes, yes, well what are your connections to Hogwarts my dear. You see only those born in the British Isles, or descending from previous students can officially attend this school whether on foreign exchange or not"

"Right, um, my mum is Melania Te Ariki nee` Malfoy. She was a student here, as was my Grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy"

Suddenly his jovial manner subsided and he dropped his quill, and Hermione does the face when something clicks in her brain.

"Mel-Melania M-Malfoy you say. Why she was one of my favourites. I always did wonder what happened to her. She left so abruptly in her third year. Her mother had us believe she had died. She was an incredibly gifted, and beautiful young lady"

"Well Sir. She certainly isn't dead"

His eyes glazed over as if recalling a painful memory. He was in this stupor for a good 2 minutes before he went back to the blackboard.

Waving his wand a list of potions appeared.

"Now, as part of your N.E.W.T exams you will be made to recognise potions only by using your senses. I have spread these - " he waves his arm at the board " - throughout the classroom. You are to write your name, and what you think the potion is onto a piece of parchment and slip them into the jar next to the couldron. Whoever gets the most correct will win this ten galleon voucher for Honeydukes. You have one hour. Begin!"

The class erupted into a hub of excitement as they collectively scraped their chairs in a rush to get up and be first. I don't want anyone cheating off me so instead I stayed seated, started ripping up bits of parchment and meticulously writing my name on each one. When I have enough I slowly make my way to the first one. As it was the first question, everyone will be guessing Amortentia correctly so I quickly write it down and move to the next one.

All the potions seem recognisable enough, except for a few that I named in my native language because I don't know the English name for them, hopefully that will be enough. When I come to a couldron filled with a molten gold liquid my heart stops for a fraction of a second. Looking around the class, I see that everyone is pre-occupied with guessing the rest. I conjure a small phial; scoop up some of the Liquid Luck and stow it away in my robes before anyone notices.

Once everybody had finished Professor Slughorn waved his wand and the correct guesses were tallied. Hermione, as expected, got all potions correct – but so did I. So at first equal he said we would have to share the prize. I decided she could have it, I don't need it after all. The surprising part was The Chosen One coming third by one point. I know he's not dumb, but from what I heard he's not exactly a potioneer. I clapped for Hermione and let loose a sly grin knowing that I have actually got a better prize than her.

* * *

><p><em>moko kauae - <em>a Maori tattoo given to women on their chin

_toa - _the Maori word for warrior


	7. Dates

With two Slytherins, and one Gryffindor in the hospital wing from arguing in the corridors, the first Quidditch match of the season has had quite the lead up. I have been hexed twice in the past few days and trainings haven't been too great since my run-in with Ron. Unfortunately for him the majority of the team seem to be on my side, even Harry and Ginny. Harry explained to Ron that he provoked it, and Ginny constantly told Ron that he was being an arse. If it wasn't for their support, and my developing whatever-it-is with Katie I'd probably quit the team.

The weekend after the match is the first trip to Hogsmeade and smiling ridiculously I look at Katie and remember that I have a date. She asked me the night before while I was studying in front of the fire in the common room.

I had taken a cushion from behind Parvati's head, much to her dismay, and plonked myself in front of the fire in my blue and white checkered flannelette pyjama pants, a maroon knitted sweater and matching slippers. I surrounded myself with my notes, and had charmed a new parchment to stay rigid for easier writing. With my eagle quill between my teeth, and wavy black hair hanging like a curtain around my face I look down at the beginning of the first sentence of my Charms essay...

_Silent Summons_

_When silently casting a summoning charm it is important to clearly visualise the object..._

...my mind totally blanked out and I stared at the page for a few minutes chewing on my quill, while absent mindedly spitting out bits of feather until a tropical smell wafted into my personal space. Katie Bell was near-by. I recognised her shampoo from the changing rooms at training. When I looked up I realised she wasn't just near-by, she was sitting right in front of me on the floor. She smiled a little awkwardly and waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Erm, hello? ...Can you see me Rhea?"

I smile back and swat her hand out of my face, and momentarily feel the callouses on her hands from all those years of playing Quidditch. Out of everybody in the entire school I've found Alicia the easiest to get along with. Even though she's in the year above me, we seem to have melded together, almost, seamlessly.

"Yes I can see you Katie. I was trying to concentrate but you successfully distracted me. What's up? nervous about tomorrows match?"

She mumbles something non-committal like 'meh' then completely switches the topic on me and mumbles something that sounded like "Dog's meat wimmy"

Staring at her curiously I asked her to repeat it. Her eyes flit all over the room but never on me, and her face blushes gorgeously. She inhales deeply and on the exhale she asked me;

"D'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean, I know you're not from here, and I don't know but...yeah...I was just wondering, maybe, if you might like, y'know...yeah"

Her shoulders sagged a bit, and she looked at me nervously while her face got (impossibly) more red. I felt my heart flutter a little. Parvati rustled around on the couch behind me, probably to eavesdrop properly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought her smiles were a bit too wide to just be friendly, and her gestures suggested a litte more than harmless. She is absolutely gorgeous too. I just couldn't believe my luck. Is Katie interested in me.

"Katie – ar-are you asking me on a date?"

She nods excitedly, then her face falters a bit.

"Yeah! Well...but I understand if you don't want to, I thought I read the signs. But I could've got it wrong. I mean, you're really pretty, and talented. I heard a rumour that you were into girls. I just thought maybe...We could just go together as friends if you like? Or, you could just go with your other friends - I completely understand"

Lavender watches the exchange with baited breath, but turns away embarrassed when I glare at her for sharing my being gay. Parvati tries to hide behind a book she's probably pretending to read. I take Katies hand.

"I didn't realise you rambled so much. Don't take offense please. It's good. You're cute when you ramble. I had no idea you swung that way otherwise I might've asked you out sooner"

"- So you do want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes Katie, I want to go on a date with you"

She jumped up abruptly with a huge smile, bent down and gave me the sweetest kiss on the cheek then announced 'It's a date!' and practically skipped off to bed.

Lavender and a few others giggled like children, Ginny gave Katie a high-five and a couple of boys hooted. With a strange smile, and flushed cheeks I went back to my homework.

I gave Katie one last glance and she squeezed my hand gently before stepping out of the changing rooms and into the cool Autumn air.

A magnified voice dips daintily with the slight breeze announcing our arrival.

"Ooh here come the Gryffindor team, oh look Katie Bell and that foreign girl are holding hands. It's a good way to keep the Meeglix at bay. Perhaps we should all hold hands to be safe"

A snickering giggle ripples through the crowd. I feel my cheeks warm with embarrassment at being talked about. I look shyly at Katie and she lets go to grip her broom while smiling wider still.

"And here come the Slytherin team. Leading the group is Draco Malfoy, I don't think I like him very much. He's said some mean things to me. But it's probably because of the Wrackspurts taking over his brain"

My head whips up to look at my cousin and I giggle at the la-de-da voice of our commentator. He seems worn out. I fight the urge to run over and cuddle some life into him. He gives me a nod as he shakes Harry's hand. I question his health with my eyes and he replies with the tiniest shake of his head. I recognise his request not to pry and try to focus on the game.

At the sound of the whistle I lurch forward and wrap my fingers around the quaffle. Slytherin's beaters are quick to the bat and I'm slightly winded as a bludger pounds into my back. Barreling towards the hoops I'm greeted with a blur of red and gold. Katie and Ginny have flanked my sides like my first trial. I dodge a Slytherin Chaser just as a bludger comes at me and instead hits the poor guy in the chest. Ginny boosts ahead of me, I pass her the quaffle just before a Beater blatantly tackles me. She lines up with the center post. As she flies toward it the keeper tries to move in for the defence. Before he realises what has happend Ginny has executed the most perfect 'Malfoy Move'

I look at the score board, and Gryffindor is in the lead 40-30 which isn't much of a difference but it'll do until (hopefully) Harry catches the snitch. Draco seems to be flying around aimlessly and not actually looking. I fly over to check if he's ok, but as he stretches forward to steer his broom I see a sad sight. A grotesque tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue shows itself for the briefest moment. Without considering what it looks like I fly straight to him and yank his sleeve down to cover it back up. Inside my head are thoughts of turning the Death Eater in, but I can't, not Draco. Instead my instincts encourage me to protect him. He glares at me then makes to shove me away but my eyes flash purple and he stays long enough for me to growl at him.

"Nice tattoo! Find me when you're ready to talk about this, or never speak to me again!"

As I fly away to get back into formation I notice Harry and Ron watching me curiously. I don't even notice the rest of the game go by until the whistle blows again signalling the end of the match. We won, as expected, but the only thing on my mind is the dire situation Draco seems to be in. I wander back to the changing rooms to shower and before I realise what has happened with the rest of my day I'm sitting in the Great Hall having dinner.

The celebration rages until the early morning, but I amble up to my bed long before it ends.

_Mum,_

_How are things back home? I haven't heard from you in so long...I miss you guys so much! I wish you had told me how big this bloody castle is – I've been here for quite some time now and still get lost. I don't know how to tell you this, but I need to tell someone and I can't tell a teacher because I don't want him to get in trouble._

_I think Draco is actually a Death Eater like Uncle Lucius. I played Quidditch against him and I saw the tattoo on his arm. We learned about them in History of Magic, and there's no mistaking it. I don't know what to do. Aunty Cissa isn't replying to my owls and her deranged sister is there too. Sometimes I wish I could go home to the safety of our ignorance but I know I need to stay here, if not for Draco then to help the cause._

_I hope everything is going well. I have a date this weekend, with a girl. Her name is Katie. I'll probably owl you about it afterwards coz I miss talking to you. I miss my friends too, I don't really have any real friends here. Fingers crossed that changes soon though because this giant castle is starting to make me feel awfully lonely._

_Aroha tino nui_

_Rhea x_

My spotted ruru Apollo soars off into the eerie morning light before I begin my morning run. With a need to clear my head I keep running and running until my breath comes in ragged gasps. I realise I must be getting fitter because I ran for so long I almost missed breakfast. Clutching the stitch in my side I hobble into the Great Hall dripping with sweat. I look up into the beautiful brown eyes of Hermione Granger. She does the strangest thing. She looks at my flushed face, then her eyes travel down my body ever so slowly. I feel her gaze trail down my neck. As she reaches my sweat covered cleavage she hitches her breath and draws her bottom lip into her mouth and bites it in the most attractive way. I feel incredibly exposed when I realise I ran into a packed hall wearing a running bra, and shorts. Her eyes settle on my toned stomach before she shakes her head and returns to her breakfast.

A soft voice whispers in my ear to send shivers down my back.

"You know, not that I mind because you look incredibly sexy, but every single guy and jealous girl is goggling my super-fit date and it kind of makes me nervous"

I turn around to Katie and plant a chaste kiss on her plump lips. Something between my legs starts to tingle when I reach my hand around her waist and squeeze her tight little bum. I move in for more when Professor McGonagall with impeccable timing as ever announces to the Great Hall.

"10 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate attire and behaviour during common hours"

My face glows red when a wave of boo's, mostly from the boys, resonates through the hall. Giving Katie one last kiss I down my juice, and run up to Gryffindor Tower with a stack of toast.

* * *

><p>Fourth period is double Charms with Slytherin, I used to cherish these classes because it meant I got to see Draco. Today it just makes me feel dreary inside. I walk slowly into the Charms corridor with Parvati and Lavender gossiping next to me. Sending in non-committal noises every now and then to remind them I'm still here.<p>

As we approach the classrom a small group has gathered around a voice I recognise. One I haven't truly been looking forward to seeing the face of. As we get closer I realise he's glaring at Ron, and Harry. All of them have their wands drawn.

"Why don't you and scarhead crawl back to the pathetic hovel you hibernate in and take the bushy-haired, filthy mud-"

"Silencio!"

Without much thought the charm fires from my wand and hits Draco directly in the face. I feel, rather than see every single face turn toward me, stunned. With every step I punctuate my sentence.

"Draco. Lucius. Malfoy. I know you weren't about to use such pathetic insults below our standing? Surely you could come up with something a bit more intelligent"

Throwing me a scathing look, he silently removes the charm.

"I don't believe it's any of your business Rhea"

"Surely if you can be cordial to me, you can afford the same courtesy to everyone else? Or have you forgotten rule 27 - Never downgrade your vocabulary, even to insult those of a lesser status"

His face is plain. He seems angry, but under the anger I sense overwhelming sadness and an unmissable stench of fear. He sneers at the golden trio and returns to his place in line.

In her adorable accent Hermione turns to me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Thanks for that Rhea but we could've handled him. We've been dealing with your bully of a cousin for years now"

"Well I've known him all my life. Arguing isn't the key Miss Granger. And Harry, Ron - please refrain from hexing my cousin. He may be an arse, but he is my cousin – one whom I care about dearly - and I will not hesitate to hex you whether he wants me to or not"

As always, Ron has a snappy retort which I manage to ignore but Hermione surprises me.

"Toujours Pur"

"Pardon Miss Granger?"

"Isn't that the pure-blood motto. Always Pure"

"-It's not for all pure-bloods. I believe that is the Black family motto. I don't believe it's written in a book. Where did you learn that?"

"it's on a tapestry"

"Not one for public viewing I bet. Have you seen an actual Black Family tapestry?"

"Yes"

Immediate curiosity sweeps me to grab her by the elbow just as Professor Flitwick comes out to usher everyone inside.

"After dinner Granger, meet me at the come-and-go room. Do you know where that is?"

She frowns inquisitively then nods and quickly scurries into the class.

* * *

><p>All day my thoughts revolve around the Black Family Tapestry and my curiosity to know the truth about my mum.<p>

* * *

><p>*<em>aroha tino nui - <em>Lot's of love (in Maori)

**Also, in a previous chapter I mentioned a couple birds native to New Zealand.

*_ruru - _native nocturnal bird also known as a Morepork

*_huia - _an extinct bird; Their tail feathers were worn, usually on the head, by Maori to show their rank in society.


	8. Little black lies

_'I need a room with a penseive and something comfy to sit on, I need a room with a penseive and something comfy to sit on, I need a room with a penseive...'_

An ornate oak door appears as Hermione spots me down the corridor.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here Miss Granger"

"You're probably right. I thought interacting with me would be below your standing"

Opening the door, and taking a seat on the nearest sofa I take a moment to contemplate whether or not I actually want to know what I'm going to ask. It wouldn't be too bad if it was true but...it could change so much. Her snarky tone is a little uncharacteristic.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier Miss Granger. It was a little back-handed ay. You see Draco was raised with a different set of rules and morals than the rest of the world. I learned them too because my mum wanted to appease my grandmother in her last years of life. But I did not have them ingrained into my soul like Draco. At the time I deemed it the best approach to stopping his insult towards you, and protecting him at the same time"

Hermione looked tired. She raked her fingers through her curly hair and let out a breath of peppermint.

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Of course I do, he was my best friend once"

"Well what is he now?"

"I don't know anymore"

A comfortable silence takes us away for a few minutes. I can smell the sweet vanilla of Hermione's shampoo. My leg starts bouncing up and down. She finally lifts her head up.

"So why did you ask me to come here, and what does it have to do with the Black Family? Actually, how did you even know this place existed? we only found out about it last year."

Nervousness comes out of nowhere. My palms start to clam up.

"I've never seen a Black Family Tapestry. I imagine it to be like the Malfoy one that updates itself honestly. I've studied and memorised it. My mum isn't on it anymore, she just disappeared after my Nan died. I wondered why until I heard a rumour about Orion Black of my Grandmothers' generation. Rumours say there was an affair between him and Grandma Malfoy. I think there was a charm on the family tree hiding her true parentage"

Hermione gasps in shock.

"By Orion Black, do you mean the wife of Walburga and father to Sirius, and Regulus Black?"

"The very same Miss Granger. Since Regulus died before we were born, how is it you came to know Sirius, the last known member of the Black family"

She wrings her hands in anxiety. I watch her nervously.

"-as for how I know about this place; Draco's house-elf Dobby. He used to talk about this place with Elaina, the other house-elf. "

She looks up at me strangely and smiles. After telling me that Dobby works here at Hogwarts she hesitates to speak.

"Sirius Black is er...he's Harry's Godfather"

"I see, and you have seen his family tapestry?"

"yes but - "

" - I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. Did you see Melania Malfoy on it anywhere?"

"I don't recall sorry. I didn't really study it"

"I doubt you didn't study it"

"Honestly I had other things on my mind when I was there"

"Do you know how a penseive works?"

She nods.

"Are you able to remove a particular memory for viewing?"

She shakes her head.

"I could teach you, or would you prefer legillimency?"

"I would prefer you didn't have access to my mind at all"

"Fair enough, but please help satisfy my curiosity. I can't access her wand or blood for a lineage spell. The tapestry is the only evidence I can think of"

"How about you feed my curiosity first, then I may help you"

"Ok Miss Granger. You get 5 questions, then I get the memory"

Her lips are pursed as she nods her head, then wriggles into a more comfortable position.

"I know you're cousins, but why are you so protective of Malfoy?"

I assess the question for a hidden agenda, I can't find one so I launch into my up-bringing with Draco. Hermione seems surprised at his completely normal past. I leave out his beatings to protect him from the shame but I make sure she knows he has a dark family. Uncle Lucius is every bit the asshole people claim him to be.

"Anything else you'd like to know Miss Granger?"

"What do your parents do?"

"My dad is the muggle Prime Minister, and my mum is Minister of Magic"

Her eyes widen in confusion and her mouth hangs open a bit. I sense that she's trying to build a portfolio of me in her over-active brain.

"How is it that your father came to be the muggle Prime Minister, I thought you were pureblood, and a Malfoy"

"-Before you get the wrong idea, he didn't use magic. He worked hard to get to this position. I spent most of my childhood going to Muggle campaigns and the like. My dad comes from one of the first magical families to inhabit New Zealand. When he met my mum he didn't realise muggles, and magic were segregated so severely everywhere else in the world. Magic has been introduced to muggle society. They are slowly integrating it so it becomes widely accepted. It took hundreds of years for a woman to finally be elected as Minister of Magic, and even longer for a Maori to be elected muggle Prime Minister – next to England – New Zealand is still a new country so it's easier to introduce these modern ideas. With them being in the top positions it has really helped us move forward as a nation"

"That's fascinating. I will want to talk more about that later. Britain is still in the middle-ages when it comes to magic. So what exactly do you want from me? I won't tell you anything about Harry"

"-Honestly Miss Granger, if I didn't have classes with you I would declare you stupid. I don't care about Harry, I am trying to find out the truth about my mum – all I want is to see your memory of the tapestry because I need to know if my mum is actually a Black"

Hermione looked at me curiously, as if trying to gauge whether or not I'm lying.

"One more question – do you really like Katie or are you just leading her on"

I couldn't help the snort of amusement that came out of my nose. Or the smile at seeing her flush with embarrassment.

"Are you interested in Katie? Because you can rest assured that I definitey do like her. She's funny, kind, gorgeous, and a bloody good chaser too"

Her face changes into one of horror.

"I am most certainly not interested in Katie! I just didn't want you stringing her along"

" - Okay, okay! Don't worry, I'll do my best not to"

I let out a sigh. Her eyes flit towards me nervously and before she can ask another question I put my hand up to stop her.

"So Miss Granger, can I see the memory now – because I'm pretty sure you can count, and that was your fifth question"

She huffs with frustration but motions for me to show her how to extract a memory.

"So Miss Granger, as I'm sure you know, memories can't be forcibly taken. You will need to completely trust me to remove it, or remove it yourself"

"I will do it myself thank you. Just show me how"

After a few attempts a silvery wisp of memory is pulled from her temple and she places it gently into the penseive. I feel my heart start to pound excessively fast. Hermione and I lean into the swirling memory.

_"Where are we Harry?"_

_"Sirius calls it the 'Tapestry Room' just looks like a room full of junk to me though"_

_I look around and before I study the tapestry I look at Hermione. She seems nervous, like we shouldn't be here._

_"Harry" _

_Looking at Harry I feel like he hasn't aged at all, then I look at the younger Hermione. Her hair is a little bushier but she essentially looks the same minus a few worry lines and she still holds that infallible know-it-all air about her. Hermione walks up behind Harry and glances briefly at the tapestry before crouching down to look at a photo on the floor. A young Bellatrix Black is unmistakeable next to a younger Narcissa Black with another teenaged girl between them who seems to be the perfect mix between the sisters. They're all holding up their hands to reveal matching bracelets with a Black Family crest charm dangling off it. I smile at their innocence. Before 'memory Hermione' moves forward I look down the tapestry on the wall. There, magically stitched with fine threads of silk is the unmistakeable image of my mum. Underneath a current picture of her is the name; Melania Aquila Black. I realise, like the rest of the tapestry there's a fine gold thread between Orion Black and Delphini Malfoy (nee Prewett) Descending from that line is my mother. My father even makes an appearance and so do I, right there next to my twin sisters; Katarina and Herena. All connected by a similar gold thread._

I was so caught up in my own emotion that I barely noticed the memory coming to an end. Kneeling down on the floor with my arms wrapped around myself I don't look up when Hermione puts a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Rhea?"

I don't know why but I start laughing uncontrollably and eventually fall onto my side staring at her look of concern for me.

"You know Miss Granger, you shouldn't frown. It does nothing for your gorgeous face"

She huffs and snorts as her face blushes at an alarming rate. I continue giggling to myself.

"What on earth are you laughing at anyway? And why do you call me Miss Granger?"

My sides are starting to ache so my laughter comes out in sporadic bursts of snorts.

"Well Miss Granger, it is a rule of my family to use appropriate titles until instructed to do otherwise and don't worry. I'm not laughing at how gorgeous you look when you blush but I'm laughing at my mum. Sirius Black took her on a date one day. Don't you think it's funny? He took his sister on a date! He was her first kiss"

This time she laughs with me and it's the most wonderful thing I've heard. Pure joy.

"Miss Granger - "

" - Stop. Please call me Hermione"

"Ok Hermione, interesting name, anyway...How old is this memory?"

"Last year during the summer holidays we stayed with Sirius and explored his family home a little"

"No way! You've been in the _'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' _Ridiculous name if you ask me. I didn't think they would let a Muggle-born in"

Doing some quick math in my head I note that it was definitely after my grandma Malfoy died that this memory was taken. Her death must've broken the charm keeping my mothers parentage a secret. Hermione smiled shyly.

"Well if it was up to the portrait of Sirus' mother, and the house-elf Kreacher I probably wouldn't be allowed in there if I'm being honest"

Smiling serenely I get up off the floor and migrate slowly towards the door. I thank Hermione for her help and begin to drift off down the corridors towards Gryffindor tower while she jogs off for prefect duties. My mind is completely out the gate until I realise I'm nowhere near Gryffindor tower, instead I'm staring into the yellowy brown eyes that can only belong to Apollo my dearest little morepork and before I know it I've conjured a quill and parchment.

_Mum,_

_ This may come as a shock but it turns out you're the daughter of Orion Black, and with the recent death of your first kiss I'm pretty sure it's safe to assume you are now heir apparent to the Black fortune and holdings. I've been sitting here wondering if you knew aand I've decided that you don't...well...you couldn't. I noticed the change in your Malfoy tapestry at home just recently then I remembered the fallout between Grandma Malfoy and Mrs Black before she died. I know I wasn't supposed to be listening to their conversation but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I convinced this girl at school to show me her memory of a Black family tapestry, it was quite the eye opener. I actually don't know why i'm even writing this bloody letter. Maybe just to get the shock of it out of my system? _

_I miss you. I miss daddy...can't wait to come home!_

_Rhea xo_

I stood at the top of the stairs to the owlery and watched Apollo burst out into the cold night. My feet moved of their own accord and marched me back to my bed.


	9. Brilliant

Every morning since has seen me running through the increasingly cold grounds til my breath gets harder and harder to catch. Today has snowed a bit which has made my toes numb, but I keep pushing. I found myself gasping for air in front of the Black Lake as the glowing form of a _huia_ landed in front of me. I recognised it as my mums' patronus then her familiar voice fills my heart, but it feels...off.

_"My darling Rhea, take this cup and give it to Dumbledore. You are in danger – tell the headmaster that headquarters has been breached thanks to my actual bloodlines. Your sisters are safe. Your dad is here. My will is in Dumbledore's possession - " My dads deep calming voice interrupts, quivering slightly "- We love you so much our beautiful little girl. Kia hora te marino, kia papa pounamu te moana, kia tere te karohirohi"_

I start to panic as my heart aches with the unexplainable pain of loss. I instinctually knew that that was my parent's last goodbye but I don't believe it. I can't. Breathing becomes more difficult. A silver goblet clatters onto the stony beach by the lake as the patronus splits into two _huia _birds, one with a slightly larger beak, and they disappear into the sunlight. I pick up the cup and run. My body transforms as I run. My hair whips through the air in glowing purple flashes and my muscles ripple with renewed strength – I feel like I could run for days. The familiar pain carves an intricate design down my chin.

The castle seems deserted. As I reach the corridor to Dumbledore's office I slow down to a brisk walk and stop in front of the gargoyle.

"I need to see the headmaster"

Nothing.

"I don't know the password, but I need to see the headmaster"

Nothing.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! I NEED TO SEE THE FUCKING HEADMASTER!"

Still nothing.

In a fit of frustration I swing my fist and crack the wall behind me. Bits of rubble litter the floor. While staring at the wall thinking of ways to repair the damage I fight to maintain my anger. Waving my hand at the wall I turn on my heel and storm off to find McGonagall. I round the corner to McGonagalls office and a girl comes bursting out but she didn't notice me as she ran in the oppsite direction. As I open the door I hear the determined voice of Harry Potter.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, professor"

I stop in the doorway with the cup hanging off my finger at my side. In all my self indulgence I had completely forgotten about Katie. I guess I won't be writing that letter to mum about my date.

"Can I help you Miss Te Ariki?"

Professor McGonagalls curt voice breaks me out of my daydream. My eyes glance at piercing green trying to figure out his mood, then over to the cold blue of Mr Weasley, and finally I settle on soft brown. The sight of Hermione immediately calmed me. Her look of concern helped my heart rate slow down. I felt my features return to normal with the exception of my violet-purple hair.

" - don't think I'll ever get used to that" muttered Ron.

I looked at the professor trying to think of something to say. I hold up the cup bearing the crest of Hufflepuff that I just noticed was engraved into the silver.

"I was wanting to see Professor Dumbledore, my parents sent an important message via patronus, and this cup"

Everyone looked at me. I hate the spotlight. Looking up again I felt an immeasurable amount of guilt pull at my heart when I remember who Harry was talking about. Tears threatened to fall as I looked at Harry. I should've been there to protect her.

"Harry, what happened to Katie?"

He looked uncertain as he opened and closed his mouth. His eyes flicked between me and the professor. I felt my patience slip away in an instant. I changed back to my toa. My eyes narrowed and I raised my wand. Turning my wrist carefully as if I was turning a key I silently cast legilimens on the-boy-who-lived. His occlumency walls were weak and they crumbled at the slight touch of my pinky finger. Wading through his over-whelming emotions I pluck out the memory I was searching for.

I see katie arguing with someone then wrenching her arm out of this girls grasp. A brown paper bag splits open. I inhale sharply as Katie gets flung into the air screeching like a banshee. Her arms are wide and her hair is whipping wildly in the wind. My heart starts pounding loudly when I exit Harry's mind. With a loud CRACK! I am forced against the wall by Professor McGonagall.

After a long moment Ron breaks the silence.

"I told you Harry – Malfoy through and through"

Glaring at Ron I release myself from the binding hex holding me against the wall.

"Sorry Harry, but I needed to know. And for what it's worth – I believe you"

"-Sorry? Is that all you can come up with you little half-breed! You just performed legilimency on him without permission or reason. I should - "

" - shut up Ron"

Harry glares at his friend then turns to me with a curious expression.

"Are you saying you believe me when I say that your cousin is responsible?"

"Yes. But I don't believe this was an act of desperation as you propelled through your mind. I know Draco better than anyone and planning is one of his greatest strengths. If this seemed desperate to you, that was probably the point"

I glance at Hermione, wondering why she's so silent. I see her eyes narrowing as she pieces everything together in her head. Amazing mind that one. Professor McGonagall reminds me of where we are when she places a hand on my shoulder and guides me to a chair she transfigured from a piece of parchment on her desk. My mind is still boggling at this display of her talent when she sits down behind her desk to talk to me and the Golden Trio.

"Now Miss Te Ariki, your behaviour towards Mr. Potter was completely out of line. I am taking -" Her voice shakes uncharacteristically " - 100 points from Gryffindor and you are to serve detention with me over the holidays, since your mother has informed me that you will not be leaving for that time - "

" - but professor - "

"- Quite frankly I don't care Miss Te Ariki. Despite my awe at your advanced skills in silent spellwork what you did was an unbelievable breach of privacy"

"100 points though" mutters a flabbergasted Ron.

She pauses with a sad smile as she looks over our different faces twisted in pain at the loss of so many house points.

"I would also like to remind you Mr. Potter, and tell you Miss Te Ariki that these are serious allegations you are making against your peer -"

" - Professor I have some information to support my claim"

Hermione's head shoots up to pay attention and Harry is practically sitting in my lap to hear me.

"Draco is a Death Eater"

Harry stands up suddenly creating a gust of wind that breezes past my face. He starts pacing and mumbling to himself. Professor McGonagall looks at him wearily then Hermione's soft voice asks me how I know.

"I saw the dark mark tattooed on his left wrist while playing quidditch. I recognised it from history class and I noticed that his aunty had one on her wrist over the summer holidays. I did some investigating and found out that she is a Death Eater too, and that it is their identifying mark" turning once more to Professor McGonagall I remember the reason why I barged in here "Professor I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore. My mother has sent a message that I don't understand and has asked that I inform Dumbledore"

"HE ISN'T HERE!"

The unexpected shout causes everyone in the room to jump. Ron visibly pales, while Hermione grips onto the arms of her chair. Professor McGonagall maintains her calm front, but I can see the fire burning in her eyes. She isn't happy, maybe even a little scared of the golden boy.

"I-I'm sorry guys. P-professor...I'm sorry"

He stands still. He looks defeated. His head droops low over his chest, and his arms sway listlessly at his sides. I feel for him. I felt what he was feeling when I traipsed through his mind. He hates being left in the dark. He hates being the reason his godfather died. He hates the prophecy.

"No matter Mr. Potter. But yes Miss Te Ariki, as Mr. Potter so eloquently put it; the headmaster is not here"

I think quickly to myself. I believe she can be trusted, and I trust the Golden Trio. If the headmaster isn't here then surely I tell the deputy-headmistress. Right? Right.

"Professor McGonagall I need to get this cup to the Headmaster. I can feel the dark magic seeping from it and I believe it was meant for him to destroy it. Also, I am apparently in great danger and headquarters is not safe – I don't know if that means anything to you but it is what my mother said"

"What were her actual words?"

As I relay the message my voices starts to shake. My glowing hair slowly changes to a soft lavender colour. Pulsing softly to the rhythm of my heartbeat.

"Professor, my parents are dead"

"-Oh" McGonagalls' hands shake slightly against her lips "How can you be so sure?"

"The last part of the message is a blessing in Te Reo, my native language. A blessing of guidance, and something you say in my family when you will not be seeing them again"

I let my mind absorb the feeling of loss. I repeat my mum and dads words in my head. Over and over until I look up to catch a stifled sob from Hermione and a sickly feeling coming over Ron. Harrys knuckles are clenched on top of his knees. He looks at me from the corner of his eye.

Harry puts an inquisitive finger on the cup. The moment he touches it he screws his face up in pain and curls over clutching his head. Through deep calming breaths he tells me he thinks the cup was Voldemorts.

Brilliant day.


	10. The veil

Muffled voices are penetrating my consciousness. I recognise them but when I open my eyes everything is a blur.

- "Stop being pathetic Ronald, just help me"

"She's got no clothes on 'Mione"

"Don't be stupid, she's got bloody clothes on" -

-"Not much..."

"Well she's waking up so help me, she needs to go to the hospital wing"

"Fine!"

My head is heavy and my body feels limp. A dull headache rolls through my brain, I didn't realise I had passed out. I feel a strong arm lift me out of my chair and drag me to a standing position. Looking around I feel a weird sensation, like everything is moving ridiculously slow around me. Rons red hair is bouncing around as he half-carries me down a long corridor. Being levitated on a stretcher beside me is The-boy-who-lived. He must've passed out too. Professor McGonangall is holding her wand steadily guiding Harry along the corridors while Hermione is walking ever so carefully with my arm draped over her shoulder. I grin lazily when I realise I'm still in my exercise clothes and her warm hand is resting on my clotheless back – so is Rons, which should've been a bit awkward but it is strangely comforting.

Gazing at Hermione's brown curls thoughtfully I realise how im starting to regain some of my wits about me. Walking a little more confidently I remove my arm from around Rons neck thanking him quietly. He blushes a little but keeps staring pointedly ahead. When I look along my other arm to Hermione my breath comes in deep and long, her arm around my back squeezes me gently before we stop and she helps me balance on my own two feet. Reaching my hand out to steady myself on Hermione's shoulder I notice she hasn't actually let go. Her slender fingers are wrapped around mine helping me stand while her other hand is resting lightly on my hip trying to hold me still. Ron carries on with Professor McGonagall after making sure Hermione will be ok with me. Honestly...

When Ron is a few steps ahead I turn to look at the Golden Girl.

"Hermione, what happened to me?"

She looks up with a sad smile, still holding me steady.

"Well Rhea...Harry touched the cup and you sort of...er...grabbed his head and pulsed a greeny colour"

"Green? Nah...my line is waiporoporo – uh, I mean purple"

She grins a little and links her arm with mine. Apparently I can't walk on my own yet so we start walking slowly after Ron.

"I'm pretty sure I know the difference between the colours, and you Rhea were definitely green and so was Harry for a brief second"

Looking at her curiously I go through lessons in my head about_ ahua_(aura) Purple covers loyalty and protection – that's me. Green however, well that's _Te Whare Tapa Wha_ or 'holistic well-being' as my Nan likes to call it. Hermione must be mistaken though, because I can't heal others. I can heal myself, but so can every other Toa. Healing energies are only given to _proper __kaitiaki_.

Holding on to her arm a little tighter than necessary I feel my body healing itself. A pleasant warmth pulsates through my body from head to toe and the dull thump in the back of my brain stops. Hermione must've felt the pulsing warmth because she drops my arm out of surprise.

"What was that?"

"Sorry...I should've told you that was gonna happen – that was my body healing itself"

"Wh-what? The books didn't say you could heal yourself"

"There's a myriad of things about my culture that will never be in 'the books' y'know"

Despite being able to stand on my own she links her arm in mine again and frowns in concentration, no doubt running a mental scan going through whatever books she was reading about Toa. As we approach the Hospital wing she gives my hand a little squeeze before giving it back and opening the door. Madam Pomfrey bustles over to us muttering under her breath while moving her wand between my eyes and then over my head. Finishing with the point of her wand against my chest I feel a little tingle as she removes it and exclaims that I'm in perfect health. Which is strange considering I fainted and what-not.

- "Poppy come quick he's waking up!"

Professor McGonagall looks like a frantic mother hen fussing over her baby chicks. Ron looks up from the chair beside the bed and Hermione bolts over while I stand back a bit not knowing what to do with myself.

Harry's eyes are moving beneath his eyelids and there's a light sheen of sweat over his face. Madam Pomfrey waves her wand down the length of his body. When the tip of her wand comes to a rest on his chest his eyes flutter open. Startling green looks around then with sinking recognition he looks at Madam Pomfrey.

"We need to stop meeting like this Madam Pomfrey"

She chuckles quietly then frowns seriously.

"You know Mr. Potter, I tell myself that every time you come in here. Especially today since there seems to be nothing wrong with you; How do you feel?"

He screws his face in concentration.

"Honestly I feel quite good - well rested if anything"

Madam Pomfrey moves over to Professor McGonagalls side. They discuss something in hurried whispers and my curiosity piques enough to hear the end of their conversation.

_"Im telling you Minerva, he was touched by dark magic he needs Albus, or Severus at least-"_

_"Well Poppy, when you locate the Headmaster by all means bring this to his attention. Until then I've got other -"_

_-"What happened Minerva? Did the girl do something to him? Is she...is she with them?"_

_"From what I witnessed she helped him, but to be honest, I have no idea"_

Great. Even the Mediwitch thinks I'm evil. I stare into her eyes as she turns around to dismiss us from the room. Goosebumps have started to rise all over my skin reminding me that Scotland is bloody cold and my warming charms have died.

Turning on my heel I mutter a thanks to Ron and Hermione for helping me and then start jogging off towards the common room to put some clothes on and figure out how to locate my sisters.

As I run through the corridors memories of my parents play through my mind.

_It's a blistering hot day. I turn sixteen tomorrow and because I get to rest on my birthday my dad is pushing me through a grueling obstacle course. My face is dripping with a mixture of sweat and tears. My arms are shaking as I fight through my fifty-seventh press up. My goal is to reach sixty, then I can stop...I can finally stop. All day I've been running from creatures, duelling grown ass men, pushing through physical and mental pain. My body is shattered__. An impediment jinx blasts the earth next to me sending shockwaves through my hands. I squint my eyes against the rising dust. I almost collapse but the fear of starting this whole course again keeps my wobbling arms from dropping my body to the ground. With a deep shuddering breath I exhale on my fifty-eighth press up. As I'm lowering down for fifty-nine my dad comes close to shout in my face._

_"Maumahara tenei mamae. Piki ake ki te wero. Ko koe he kaitiaki. Tuturu ki te mutunga!" _(Remember this pain. Rise to the challenge. You are a guardian. Stay true to the end!)

_As I lowered again for my final press-up a taiaha_(long fighting club)_ comes slicing down through the air. Just as it is about to hit my fingertips I push up hard and fast with a grunt and pull my hand from the line of fire to land on one hand as a dull thud announces the meeting of club and earth. Lowering down one last time I exhale a breath of complete and utter relief to be finally finished. I glance along the row of trainees next to me. As I roll over on to my back and embrace the pain I'm in two people are running, wincing in pain, back to the start line. _

_My dad orders me to shower and ready myself for the induction ceremony. Instead, I go over to the start line again to encourage my future unit to completion. One by one - as they finished the soldiers jog to the start line to encourage, or repeat. As a unit we stay 'til the last man finishes._

My arms ache suddenly as if remembering the pain I was in that day. That was the day I was sworn in to become a soldier.

Swirling through my brain as I'm running through a group of students going down to dinner I hear the echo of my mum. I know in my heart that it's a memory, but for the life of me I can't remember it ever happening. It's like a veil has lifted behind my eyes to reveal the distant memory.

_It's the day after I was chosen for the Hogwarts exchange. She seems sad. She's holding on to a small glass sphere lightly between her fingers. Inside it sits an elderly looking woman with wild hair that has beads threaded through random dreadlocks. She's holding her chest while the other hand is holding Grandma Malfoys. She's murmuring something but I can't hear it. The images inside have the opaque clarity of a memory. Mum reaches up to my cheek, guiding my face to look at her._

_"Rhea...my darling. You are very important to the future of wizardkind please don't forget who you truly are, and never forget the people you meet. This sphere is a copy of another that contains a memory of a prophecy. You and Harry Potter are the only ones who can retrieve it from the Ministry of Magic here in Aotearoa_(New Zealand)_ You will see it when the time is right. But I'm telling you this now so that you will seek it if I am unable to give you access. He aha te mea nui o te ao?" (What is the greatest thing in the world?) _

My eyes are wet with tears as I finish the proverb out loud.

"He tangata, he tangata, he tangata" (It is people, it is people, it is people)

Before the memory fades my heart quickens at seeing my mums wand raised between my eyes and I hear her whisper faintly;

_"I'm sorry my darling...If you're seeing this memory I've failed you"_

_There's a slight pause before she whispers again._

_"Memento velare"_

And I understand, my mum modified my memory. The veil has been lifted now that she's dead. My mum and dad are dead.

My heart aches as I drop to the floor outside the library while silent tears fall down my face. I don't notice the calloused hands lifting me to my feet, or the white blonde hair flash before my eyes. All I feel is the warm embrace filled with love and I bury my nose into his strong chest. This is the Draco I know. The young man who cares about family above all else. His face is a twisted mask of stress and concern.

"Rhea...I...it will be ok"

Through my fit of tears I start punching him in the chest. He doesn't get it. It's not going to be ok. His arms wrap tighter around me, squashing me against him preventing me from assaulting him. Resting his cheek on top of my head he holds me tight and I feel my heart calm down suddenly to be replaced with a chill. He removes his cloak and drapes it over my shoulders before looking up to see the Golden Trio.

Rons face warps into one of fury, while Harry just silently raises his wand to aim at Dracos chest.

"Put it away Potter, I'm not in the mood to be having one of your petty school yard fights"

Harry doesn't move. Hermione stands by running her finger over her wand in her pocket looking between the two boys. Draco turns to her while buttoning up his cloak around my shoulders.

"Miss Granger, you look like the one with the most sense. Do you mind accompanying Rhea back to your dorm? she seems to have undergone a great deal of stress and is running around half naked"

She seems unsure as she replies.

"Uh...sure Malfoy"

Before handing me over to Hermione Draco leans in and hugs me one last time telling me it'll be ok. He turns away from Harry and strides off towards the stairs. Hermione turns to her two best-friends with an exasperated look.

"Honestly, Harry put the wand down we can deal with him later. Right now Rhea needs someone and guess what! we're it"

* * *

><p><span>A quick lesson on pronunciation.<span>

Maori Alphabet:

a - like the 'a' in car  
>ae - like 'i' in ire<br>ai - like 'eye'  
>au - like 'o' in go<br>e - like the 'e' in ear  
>h - like any other 'h'<br>i - like the 'ee' in meet  
>k - 'c' in car<br>m - just an 'm'  
>n - just an 'n'<br>ng - like 'ng' in going  
>o - 'oo' in door<br>p - just a 'p'  
>r - roll the 'r' like trying to do a drum roll. Sometimes it helps to replace 'r' with 'd'<br>t - put your tongue between your teeth when it comes to 't'  
>u - like 'ou' in you<br>w - 'wh' in when  
>wh - like 'f' in food<p>

I try to put the translations in the chapter but sometimes I forget. If you can't be bothered searching online let me know via review/message and I'll make author note.


End file.
